Heirs of the Sun Kingdom and Return of Phoenix
by stargazer06
Summary: Past allies reappear, present allies return to visit, and new scouts appear. A new danger from another galaxy comes to Earth, searching for the one who carries a dark Phoenix who seeks to destroy. And of course with the girl scouts there has got to be some guy to fall in love with, but who? A new family moves in town. Who are they?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I don't any anything of Sailor Moon save my own characters within my story. Hope you enjoy this! Feel free to correct me on any mistakes I might have made! Guidance greatly accepted :)

* * *

_ Wake up._

Four men, once known as the four greatest kings of Earth and guardians of Prince Endymion, laid in a white oblivion. This had been their eternal resting place since the events of the Dark Kingdom. Their only remains had been the stones they were named after. Endymion, or rather now known as Darien, had placed them in his room on a shelf. At times they awaken when their prince needed advise, appearing before him as mere ghosts. It was then time to fall to sleep.

_Have you slept long enough? _

No. They did not desire to wake up. In this place of eternal slumber they did not have to remember their evil deeds and betrayals to their land, prince, and loves. No, sleep was good. It was their punishment. Though Darien had forgiven them, they still felt guilty and undeserving of forgiveness. Sleep took them away from nightmares, pains, fears, doubts. Only peaceful slumber.

_Running away? Fight!_

Running? Were they running from their problems? They reasoned that they were in fact doing so. Sleep was their excuse to not face the past. It took away their guilt. Did they not wish to have their honor restored? Beryl and Metallia had taken away everything from them. They dirtied the men's pride, honor, and dignity as Kings and guardians. They were instructed to kill those whom they were rightly to protect.

Their bodies began to twitch. A few quiet moans were heard.

_Stop sleeping. Stop running. Fight to regain what was lost. Do not let guilt drown you. _

Four pairs of eyes slowly opened. Four bodies slowly stood up and stared at each other. Yes. Time to stop being cowards and fight back. There will be pain but they would face it. No running. Be truthful and honest. Hold nothing back. Guilt would not hold them down again. They wanted to correct their mistakes. They wanted to live again. Their first reincarnation went horribly wrong when Beryl found and enslaved them once again. This time they wanted to live their stolen lives.

_So you wish to live again? Was sleep getting boring?_

"Yeah. Besides, it was hard sleeping anyways since Nephrite was snoring loudly in my ears. I think I nearly went deaf in the left ear." Jadeite was rubbing that ear and making sure it was still functioning properly.

"I do not snore!" shouted Nephrite as he punched Jadeite in the head.

Zoisite stretched and yawned. "Sleeping in one position for that long sure hurts." Stiff joints cried in pain in his stretching. "Never let me sleep for long. Ouch!" The other three heard popping noises come his body.

Kunzite stretched as well. Zoisite's statement had him pondering. "How long have we been asleep?"

His friends turned to him. They all still felt as if yesterday they had just died. The memories so fresh in their minds. The pain returned. Guilt gnawed at them. Silence returned as they thought things through.

_Four years since your deaths. Four years since Princess Serenity defeated Beryl and Metallia. Four long years of eternal slumber._

"Four years?" asked Zoisite. "It does not seem possible yet at the same time I can feel it. Sleeping here deprives us of time."

"It only feels like yesterday that I died," stated Kunzite.

Nephrite put a hand to his chin. "But it feels like years have passed and I feel so rested."

"Over-rested in my opinion," Jadeite said with arms crossed. "So how are we to return?"

"Perhaps if we ask that kind, mysterious voice we have been hearing the last few minutes and never once questioned who it was," was Zoisite's response.

Kunzite, leader of the guardians, asked for them all. "How do we return to Earth?"

_How do you wish to return?_

"What do you mean?"

_Do you wish for the normal life that was denied you or return as you are?_

"We will have our memories, right?" asked Zoisite.

_If you chose the first then when you leave here, your reincarnated self will have all past memories restored at some point in time. The latter you will be resurrected with all memories intact. Which?_

Jadeite stepped out from the others. "Before we make a choice, and forgive my impoliteness, may we know whom we are speaking with. Last time we made a deal we came under Beryl's control, killed people, killed our-our," Jadeite choked at the memory of his beautiful Mars falling by his hands. The others also felt the same stab in their hearts. He pushed through. "loved ones, and destroyed both the Earth and Moon Kingdoms."

Silence reigned over them. The longer the wait became the more they worried. Would they have to fight to keep their own life?

_I am a friend from the Silver Millennium. One whom you had seen many times. Your pain has reached me and I wish to help you as much as possible._

A brilliant flash of fire erupted before them. The cry of an animal was heard as the flames took shape.

"It's you!" exclaimed Zoisite.

_Now choose my dear friends. Which will you choose? _

They looked to each other, seeking each other's answer. In one voice declared their answers. Four stones on Darien's shelf lit up and vanished.

Of them all Kunzite had chosen the second choice and awoke in a bed to find a teenage girl hovering over him. A lamp sitting on the desk to his right was dimly lit. To his left was a window to show the cool night sky.

"You're awake!" she exclaimed with happiness. "My dream was true!"

He could not understand a thing she was saying. "What?" he asked in Japanese.

"Oh!" Her eyes got wide. "Sorry, I thought you spoke English," she responded in Japanese. "I was just happy that you're awake and that my dream came true."

"Dream?"

She nodded. "I've been having a dream that you would appear in our house. A voice told me that you were hurting and wanted me to take care of you." She pouted as she crossed her arms. "None of my family believed me when I told them about it." The smile returned. "But yesterday we came back from eating lunch and you suddenly appeared before us. Scared all of us and nearly had my mom faint."

"I'm sorry for doing so."

She waved a hand at him. "No need to apologize. It was kind of funny in a strange way." She giggled at the memory. "So since the voice told me to take care of you, I've decided to make you a part of the family. From now on you will be mine and my sibling's brother."

"What?!"

"I've always wanted an older brother." She looked at him with big eyes. "And my little brother could use a brother! Please! I'm sure my parents would not object!"

He wanted to reject this insane plan but something about her prevented it. She made him desire to protect her and keep her smiling. She made him want to laugh and ruffle her hair. Her eyes made him feel as if she could peer into his soul and know what he felt.

"Fine," he sighed.

"Yay!" She jumped around the room. "This will be fun!"

A warm, gentle yet powerful aura surrounded her. His eyes focused closely on her. The fiery creature with wings he had seen moments ago appeared behind the excited girl. It's wings closed around her protectively. The memories resurfaced once more, making sense of what he was seeing.

"Yes, I will stay with you."


	2. Chapter 2

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Time seemed to go extremely slow for Serena as she waited for class to be finished. She did her best to hide her impatience but it was getting harder as the class period was nearing the end. It didn't help either that after this last class, she could enjoy the weekend with her friends. Today's plan is to visit the new family that moved in town yesterday.

Yesterday, she and the gang had been shopping when they heard that the owners of the newly constructed mansion in town had finally moved in. Curiosity getting the better of them, they made their way to the mansion to catch a glimpse of the family. They were not the only ones to see the family. It looked like half the town was there. The police were kept busy to stave off the people and even more so when Serena was caught sneaking past them. The scouts were able to rescue her after apologizing on her behalf. As they left they heard people saying that the family was supposedly immensely rich and the two children were popular singers and players. The scouts asked around for more information but no more could be found. No one had ever heard of this family.

The bell rung and Serena was the first to jump out of her chair. She heard nothing about studying for a test next week as she hurriedly grabbed her things and left the room. Quickly, she exchanged several of her books in her locker and ran home.

She shut the door, took off her shoes, and headed for her room. She had two hours before she had to meet the gang at the arcade. For thirty minutes she dug through her clothes for something befitting the visit and then changing into it. Luna had arrived in the room twenty minutes ago and merely watched from the bed as her princess was getting ready.

"I take it you and the girls are going to visit that family who just moved in yesterday?"

Serena nodded excitedly. "I can't wait to see them! I learned from my teacher that they have two children who will be transferring to our school! I wonder what they'll be like?"

Luna just smiled. It felt so good to have normalcy return, well most of it. Not long ago they had been attacked by Galaxia and the earth faced certain doom. But thanks to the Three Stars and Chibi Chibi, Serena was able to defeat Chaos. Earth was restored and the Three Lights returned home with their princess.

Two months later Serena became an emotional wreak. Darien again left for America as he had done before Galaxia's attack. He had called the professor to check if they would still accept him. The answer was "Yes" and Darien was on a plane. Before, Serena had allowed it, but this time the two fought over this choice. Serena feared something terrible might happen again and could not bear to lose him. Ever since everyone was revived, she never wanted Darien to leave her side again. That second month she pleaded with him to stay. At first all Darien did was comfort her, telling her she was being silly. He would not die; they could still communicate by letters and telephone. This appeased her for awhile until his departure neared closer. Her pleas became stronger. Patience wore down, leading to a fight. Since the fight, neither had spoken nor seen each other. All the scouts were extremely worried about this. They did their best to fix things only to comfort her in the end as she watched his plane leave Japan.

For three weeks Serena pretended during the day as if nothing happened, but at night she would cry herself to sleep. During this time, the scouts were shocked by the news Luna had managed to gather from the distraught moon princess: Serena and Darien had broken up. This had been concluded at their fight. What shocked them even more was that Serena was accepting it. None of the scouts could believe this, especially the Outer Scouts.

Trista spoke long with Serena. Serena acknowledged that the future would change, even Rini's existence. This information was given the next day at the scout meeting. The inner scouts had accepted the break up, especially knowing of Serena's growing feelings toward Seiya. Of the outer scouts, only Trista and Hotaru sided with their princess. Hotaru did not like it, but chose to accept her princess's decision. Everyone could see she was torn by the news. She and Rini were best friends. But with this change, she would never get to see or play with Rini again. Michelle and Amara were furious. Destiny could not be changed. Darien and Serena must be together for the Silver Millennium to occur. The two left after exchanging words with Trista and Serena. All of them promised to Serena that they would talk to them. Eventually, they would come around.

"How do you think they're doing, Luna?"

Luna had to think for a moment of what Serena spoke of until she saw her looking at several pictures of the Three Lights. In one picture Seiya teasing Serena. Next to it was a big frame containing a group photo of just the inner scouts, Serena, Chibi Chibi, and the three boys. A third photo was a concert photo of the boys singing. A fourth picture was shot when Seiya was playing football. The last picture was attached to the mirror. It was of Seiya staring off into the distance with a gentle smile. This was Serena's favorite in being that she had taken it without his knowing.

"I'm sure they're doing great. The last message I received from them was that they were almost done reconstructing their planet. In fact they plan on visiting right afterwards!"

Serena's face lit with excitement. "Really?! That's wonderful!"

A sudden thought occurred. What if the outer scouts attack them upon their arrival? That wouldn't be good. Maybe she should tell them. Ugh, they weren't going to be happy, especially Amara. How should she tell them? What to do!?

Knowing exactly what the blonde was thinking, Luna nodded with a smile. "I have already told the outer scouts this in case they decided to attack Princess Kakyuu and the Starlights for intruding Earth a second time." Serena's face shone even brighter and hugged her friend in a deathly squeeze.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!"

She dropped Luna, who was sucking in oxygen she lost in that death hug. A squeal erupted as Serena jumped about, exclaiming "I can't wait for them to come! I should go ahead and start making plans." Luna listened as she listed off each thing but got extremely worried as it got longer and mostly involved eating. "Oh, I have got to tell the girls this!" Serena suddenly proclaimed. "They'll be so excited!" She hurriedly grabbed her things and sped toward the arcade, leaving a dust trail.

Luna sighed. "I hope you know what you will be getting into when you come, Princess Kakyuu. The Starlights surely do."

Halfway toward the arcade a group of people stood outside an instrument store. Soft beautiful piano music was coming from within. Serena stopped to listen to it. The more she listened the more it reminded her of the Moon Kingdom. It was so warm, serene, and peaceful. As the music became a little livelier she could picture all the fun times she had and the many balls her mother, Queen Serenity, had.

A second piano entered with the first. Five minutes into the song, the second piano changed. It had power and the song expanded toward the entire piano. The player managed to still keep a sense of serenity and liveliness to it. Serena could still image her home but she could also image the sun. She never pictured the sun as was being described by the song.

"I've got to see whose playing. Excuse me. Pardon me. May I get through?" She got through the crowd by asking politely. After that she forced her way, only to end up accidentally falling through the doorway and ending the music. "Ow, that hurt."

"Are you alright, miss?" asked a male voice.

"I'm fine." She grabbed the hand that was before her. "I'm so sorry that I made you stop. It was so. . ."

Words left her as she gazed upon her helper. He was a little taller than her. When he had helped her up, she felt his strength and also how his hands were kind of rough. He was thin but muscular. His hazel red eyes was a stark contrast with his flaming red hair. All in all, he was rather . . .

"Beautiful," she finished her thought, forgetting completely what she had said before looking at him.

"Thank you but it was not all me." Serena was confused by this until she remembered her statement and nearly blushed in embarrassment. "My sister deserves the credit as well. She is the one who composed it."

"But I could not have done it without your help, Ryan."

Serena had to blink several time to make sure she was seeing correctly. To his right stood a feminine version of him. Nothing was different, except the hair and voice. Her hair flowed down to her knees. It shone brighter than her brother's hair. As she spoke, there was a gentle lyrical tone in her voice. Her brother's voice was just a tad deeper than Darien's voice, but any girl would swoon upon hearing it directed toward her.

An applause outside caused all three of them to turn toward the shop window. The siblings, after their sudden surprise, waved to the group in gratitude for listening.

Ryan elbowed his sister. "Looks like we already have a fan group, Sis. And here we moved in hope to leave behind popularity for awhile. You really can't avoid this. This was to be our vacation and Justin was so looking forward to it."

"Maybe we should seclude ourselves then at home," she pondered making Ryan gasp.

The people left the building to continue their business. Noticing that the blonde girl was still there, Ryan's sister went to introduce herself and to leave her brother with the store manager, whom she pointed was heading their way. Ryan quietly groaned at his sister as he turned to speak with the man. This allowed the girls to get to know one another.

"Hi, my name is Sara Choi and that," she said gesturing at her look-alike, "is my twin brother, Ryan.

Serena gaped at Sara. "You guys are twins!?"

Sara giggled. "We are. Could you not tell?"

"Uh, well, I mean," Serena fumbled embarrassingly with her words. "I could see you guys were siblings."

"But did not think we were twins," Sara finished Serena's thoughts. "I guess I could understand that."

Ryan, having finished business with the man, came into the conversation as he placed an arm around Sara's shoulders. "So who is this beautiful young lady?"

"Ah, I forgot! I'm sorry!" Serena exclaimed as she quickly bowed. "I'm Serena Tsuskino. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Ryan imitated Serena's greeting. "Ryan Choi. The pleasure is mine."

As Serena straightened herself, she happened to notice the time: 6 o'clock. She was supposed to have met the gang an hour ago!

"Oh, no! I'm late!" She quickly bowed farewell before running at high speed toward the arcade. A booming noise sounded not long after.

"Did I just hear a sonic boom?" asked Ryan with a sweatdrop.


	3. Chapter 3

The scene is the arcade where the inner scouts hang out often. Amy is reading her textbook as opposed to Mina who's munching on snacks while reading a magazine. Lita writes down answers to her homework question. Raye is the only one pacing.

"Raye, you should be used to this. Rarely has Serena ever been on time."

Amy interjects while still reading, "Actually Lita, Serena has been doing much better. She has been making it to class on time and has even gotten a few A's."

"Yeah, what's with this suddenly?" asked Mina. "Did any of you guys notice that ever since she and Darien broke up, she's been less klutzy?"

"About time she stopped acting like a baby," Raye muttered. "If breaking up caused her to start growing up, she should have done it long ago."

"Raye, how could you say something insensitively?" Lita reprimanded.

"I think Raye is partly right." Amy put down her book to look at the others.

"I am?"

"Yes. Well in that the break up caused Serena to start maturing. Without Darien, she now has more time to focus on other things. Didn't she even tell us that she wanted to become a better person and princess? She has chosen to mature, and I'm surprised that she has stuck with it for this long! You should be proud of her, Raye."

The little bell rung when the door opened. They watched as Serena dashed toward them. She fell into the chair, landed both hands on the table, and catching her breath said, "Sorry I'm late."

Raye stared her with arms crossed. "What's the reason this time, Serena? Last time it was several yummy looking cupcakes that were begging you to eat them."

Serena looked up with big eyes. "But they were! I clearly heard them saying to come over and join them."

"More like they were joining you," Raye whispered.

Deciding to change topic before it digressed to food, Amy stood to ask, "Shall we go?"

Serena was confused. "Go? Go where?"

"To visit that new family in town!" Mina jumped with excitement.

Lita grabbed a covered plate of cookies. She looked at them uncertainly. "I hope they enjoy these cookies."

"What's wrong Lita? Why do you think they won't enjoy it?" Serena asked.

"Because they're rich, they eat better than any of us. Compared to that, mine are plain."

"Lita, they are not plain. You make the best cookies I have ever tasted. In fact if you ever had a cookie shop, I would eat you out of a business! Who cares how rich they are and the types of food they eat. Don't compare yourself with others. You put your heart into the food you make and that's what makes it delicious. I am confidant they will enjoy your cookies."

Serena would eat anything and not know if it were bad or good, yet Lita smiled at her encouraging words. "You're right. I shouldn't compare my food with theirs. What's important is getting to know them, so let's go!"

Serena raised her fist. "Yeah!"

At the gate they stood. Each wondering what to do. The gate was closed and no other entrance was found. Serena had suggested climbing over the gate, but was immediately shot down. It was a good thing too, for a blue vehicle pulled up to the gate. The passenger window rolled down to show a beautiful woman with brown eyes and wavy red hair. Driving was her handsome husband, who also had red hair but black eyes.

"May I help you girls with anything?" asked the woman.

Lita chose to be the spokesperson. "We were wanting to welcome the family who lives here and also get to know the children. Our teachers told us that the children were going to transfer to our school tomorrow."

The woman spoke with her husband before replying, "We'll get you inside the house. Just wait one moment."

The car was driven to the front of the house. Waiting was a servant who took the keys from the man and drove the car to a garage next the to the house. A few seconds passed for the girls until they saw their gate swing open. They walked the pathway and through the door that was opened for them. When they stepped through, a gasp was all they had. No word could they think of to describe the immense beauty and size of the mansion. It was like a modern day castle!

The man from before came to their side. "Welcome to our home, ladies. Please, come further in and make yourselves at home."

"This is your house?" Amy asked quietly.

"Of course! We just arrived yesterday and still in the process of moving things. Tomorrow the rest of our belongings come in as well as several items we have bought today. My wife will shortly come."

He led them to the Living Room, where once again they could only gasp. Leather couches, plush carpets, tapestries and paintings of all sorts, a giant television with speakers built into the walls, mahogany table and many other things. They sat down carefully on the couches in fear of breaking something. As for the man of the house, he plopped down and sat casually.

Lita remembered the plate she was holding. "These are for your family. I made them myself."

"Oh, I love cookies! Thank you." He reached for one and took a bite. His eyes lit up. "These are the best cookies I have ever tasted! Did you really make them?"

Serena elbowed Lita messaging, "See, I told you they'd love it."

Lita blushed. "Thank you, Sir, and yes, I did make them myself."

"Make what?" asked the lady as she walked into the room and sat next to her husband.

The man grabbed two more cookies, one for his wife and another for himself. "Here, you have to try it."

Her face also lit up. "It is delicious! Reminds me of when little Sara used to make cookies for us. They taste almost the same! Who made these?"

Lita blushed more. "I did."

"What is your name, young lady?"

"Lita Kino."

"Well, young lady, I might have you come over some day to make more of these cookies. Maybe you could get Sara to bake again."

The girls were able to relax through the conversation. They each introduced themselves and about their school.

"Well, ill mannered of us to introduce ourselves after you ladies, my name is John Choi and this lovely lady is my wife, Mae Choi. I'm sorry that our children are not present. They wanted to explore the town today during our shopping, so we left them and returned. They promised to finish the shopping for us so we could rest from the long trip."

"And so they did, John," Mae spoke. "Just received a phone call before coming in here. One hour ago they finished the family list and did their instrumental shopping. Found two Grand Pianos to go right against that northern wall where they will get some good sunlight during the day. Ryan couldn't resist buying a guitar to replace his old one. He also found a man that can repair his cello and viola anytime it needs to be fixed. Sara looked for two harps and a third in case her own gets ruined on its way here." Mae frowned. "She's really worried about that harp."

John placed a hand on Mae's lap. "I know dear. I promise you that nothing will happen to it."

Serena suddenly stood, surprising everyone. "I know!"

"Know what, Serena?" asked Mina.

Serena looked at her friends. "I was wondering why the names sounded familiar. On my way to meet you guys, I heard really pretty music coming from an instrument store. It was so pretty that I wanted to see who was playing, but there was a crowd blocking my view. I forced my way through to only fall through the doorway. The music stopped and a man helped me to my feet. Next to him was a girl that looked just like him. She told me their names: Sara and Ryan Choi. I introduced myself and that's when I realized I was late. So I ran as quickly as I could to the arcade."

"Yep, that sounds like our children," said Mae with a smile. "Anytime they play an instrument or sing, a crowd always comes to listen. Those two just magically draws in everyone. Sara, though is the more instrumental of the two. Ryan prefers to listen to her. Rarely will he play in public."

A maid entered the room. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Sara and Ryan have returned."

Everyone turned to see the twins walk into the room. The two seemed to be in a heated discussion until they saw the five girls sitting in their living room. Sara clamped her mouth and Ryan ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. Both parents stood in worry.

"Is something the matter, kids?" asked their father.

Ryan carefully handed his brand new guitar to a servant, giving instruction to place it on his bed. Knowing his twin would remain silent he replied, "As mom probably told you, we were at several instrument shops. Two pianos we found to our liking. I got myself a new guitar. Sara, though, was not able to find any harps she liked. Of the three stores we found, I thought one of them had a nice harp. It reminded me very much of the last one that sat in the Living Room."

"It did not have the same sound quality. There was no warmth or friendship," Sara interrupted.

Mrs. Choi went to put an arm around her daughter. "Sara sweety, you will not always be able to have anything according to your preference. Sometimes that one thing you don't like is the only one that's available. You must use what is given and not be picky or else you will have nothing. If that harp was the best for a house then buy it. Then next week you can search for one to go in your bedroom."

Sara hung her head in defeat. "Yes, Ma'am."

"Good, now cheer up and welcome these girls who came to visit you and your brother. You will be going to school with them starting Monday."

The twins looked more closely at the girls who stood as introductions were made. They all appeared to be nice (and beautiful in Ryan's book), friendly, and caring girls. Ryan's gaze lasted a little longer on Amy, which made her lightly blush, before moving on to the last girl. "Serena!?" They exclaimed in unison.

Serena waved. "Hi guys!"

The two girls hugged each other in joy. "Wow, I did not think we would see you again," Sara said as they released each other. "Did you make it to your appointment? I hope you weren't extremely late."

"Ah, I was just meeting with my friends here."

"Oh, we're used to her being late," Raye said so casually. "Ever since I've known her, she has always been late to meetings, classes, our group study time," Raye was listing off things. The other three nodded in solemn agreement. The Choi family could not believe the list they were hearing. Serena felt tinier as the list got longer. "So you don't have to feel bad," Raye at last finished.

Tiny Serena resized to confront her attacker. "I haven't always been late!"

Raye placed one hand on her hip and with the other raised three fingers in front of Serena. "Okay, name three times that you were not late." Serena started to say something until Raye added, "And it can not involve food." Upon that statement the blonde's mouth shut as she tried recalling events.

"There was actually a few times that she wasn't late," Lita suddenly said.

Serena smiled confidently. "Yeah! She's right!" She slid toward Lita to quietly ask, "Can you tell me what they are?"

Lita named the first one that related to school. "Class events and school functions."

Raye thought about it before lowering a finger. "Okay, that's one."

"Holiday events."

"There's still one more," Raye declared. She eyed Serena who was beaming at near victory.

Lita had to think about it. Mina and Amy were trying to figure it as well. Serena had always been on time when it came to Scout stuff, but that could not be mentioned. Food events was cut from the options. Nothing had been wrong with her dates with Darien. A lightbulb clicked on as they snapped their fingers and pointed to each other.

"Three Lights!"

Ryan and Sara's expressions brightened at the name of the popular singers. Sara grabbed Ami's hands.

"You met them? You guys actually know them!?"

"Y-Yes," Amy stuttered in shock.

"When did you meet them?" Ryan asked in equal enthusiasm.

Mina stepped in. "We met them a year ago. They attended our school while living in town. Seiya was the friendliest of the three. It took several weeks until we could befriend Taiki and Yaten." Here Mina raised a fisted hand. "Those two were so mean and cold to everyone at first."

Mrs. Choi spoke with worry. "That does not sound like them at all. Taiki and Yaten are caring and friendly young men. I must say that they do tend to worry a lot. Taiki is the one that always has me worrying. He does not like to share his heart with people and thinks his intellect will solve all his problems. I disliked how he would use people to achieve his goal." She shook her head. "Yaten tends to bottle up his emotions as well. That poor boy would explode terribly at his breaking point."

The girls were amazed at the perfect descriptions of Taiki and Yaten. They were about to ask how she knew them so well when a clock chime went off. It chimed eight time. They excused themselves as it was time to return to their homes. Mrs. Choi invited them to come anytime tomorrow of which they gladly accepted.


	4. Chapter 4

Next day shone joyfully on the town. Ryan and Sara were being shone all around town and popular spots to hang out. Serena got to enjoy eating, thanks to the twins. Amy blushed every time she caught Ryan gazing at her. The other girls made fun of her for this while Sara sighed upon Ryan's actions. While eating pizza for lunch, the twins spoke of themselves and how they met the Three Lights.

"So you met them in South Korea and later did a music tour with them in America?" asked Amy.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool," Ryan said with a smile. "While our parents stayed in America, we were living with our mom's relatives in Korea for two months so Sara could perform at two major concerts. The Lights had heard Sara's music on a radio and learned that the last one was that night. After it was over, they came to speak with her. Crazy meeting that was."

Sara picked up from there. "It was awkward also. They mistook me for a lady they were searching for. Apparently we either looked alike or very similar." The girls looked at each other knowing who that lady was. "Once clarifications and apologies were made, we decided to get to know each other in the remaining days Ryan and I had in Korea. Before any of us realized it we had bonded like family. Yaten was our little brother, Seiya was the fun, flirtatious, goofy cousin, and Taiki would switched between roles of older brother and friendly cousin. Not being able to part ways, they came along with us to America. Our parents immediately took them in with open arms and permanently made them part of the family. We had a lot of fun as we did our music tours. This was a major turning point in both our music careers as our popularity skyrocketed and all sorts of offers flooded us."

Mina sat back thoughtfully. "How come I knew about The Three Lights but not you two?"

Ryan snatched the last piece of pizza just as Serena made a move for it. "Ever heard of Dawn or The Phoenix?" Serena pouted and stared longingly at the last slice being eaten. Ryan chuckled.

"Are you kidding me?" Raye questioned. "The Phoenix is the best group ever! I even managed to get my hands on one of their rare vocal cds."

"No way!" Lita and Mina cried in unison. Serena remained clueless as ever.

Raye nodded her head in satisfaction. The other two sat back in defeat. Amy quietly placed down her drink.

"I also have that cd along with the rarest one of only Heat singing and playing. Apart from that I prefer listening more to Dawn. She has some really beautiful pieces."

Raye, Lita, and Mina stared in disbelief. How did she get the ultimate rarest cd that costed a fortune? Not even they have seen it or heard any of the songs. They had only heard about the cd.

Amy blushed as she informed how she got it."Taiki found out about my collection of Dawn's and The Phoenix's music. He happened to have those two and gave them to me." Ryan was jealous when she blushed at Taiki's name.

The three girls were immediately at Amy's side. "Please let us listen to it," they begged desperately. "We love his voice! He should sing more often!"

"And what about his viola?" Lita asked. "It's so amazing how you can feel his passion."

Mina shook a finger at Lita. "No, the guitar is way better and extremely romantic. I practically melt every time I hear it."

"You both are wrong," Raye corrected. "He captures everyone with his cello."

Serena noticed and wondered why Sara was trying desperately to hold back a laugh and why Ryan's face turned redder as the girls talked about Heat. Could it be?

Laughter burst out from Sara. The girls looked at her with questioned faces. Ami happened to glance at Ryan's red face.

"Are you feeling well, Ryan?" Amy asked as she felt his forehead for a fever.

His face matched his hair at the contact. "I-I'm f-feeling we-well," he stuttered nervously.

He removed her hand and stared to his left in order to calm himself. Amy blushed lightly at his reaction. This scene caused Sara to laugh even more. She eventually calmed down and explained why she laughed.

"Do you know anything about Dawn or Heat?"

Raye, Lita, and Serena shook their heads. Serena quickly grabbed paper and pen, feeling she should write down everything about these musicians.

"I read in a magazine that they're siblings." Mina stated. "What about you Amy?"

"Well, Dawn is the one who plays mostly," Amy began. "When she and Heat are together they call themselves 'The Phoenix'. Dawn plays the harp, piano, and clarinet. Heat plays piano (which I prefer), cello, viola, and guitar. I did read some rumors that as a child he used to play a flute but stopped as he got older. That is about all I know."

Serena wrote furiously. Ryan had returned to normal and asked, "Have you ever seen pictures of them?"

All the girls stopped to think about it. None of the cds contained pictures of the two. No posters existed of them and the television only mentioned them or showed concerts with no close up videos. The internet was just as clueless to their identity. They shook their heads again.

Serena decided to take a stab at this. "It may be that they did not want people to know about them. Maybe Dawn and Heat wanted to live normal lives without being surrounded by fans and news reporters. They were the opposite of the Three Lights who were seeking for popularity." Everyone stared at the blond in amazement. That was the first intellectual thing they had ever heard. "What?"

"Amy, pinch me," Raye requested, still in disbelief. Amy did so. "Ouch! Not that hard!"

"What?" Serena asked a little louder.

Sara took a sip of her drink. "What about their names?"

"They're obviously pseudonyms. I believe they chose those names because of the Sun. Dawn, referring to the rising of the Sun and Heat, because of the heat the Sun emits. As for their group name, the myth is that the first Phoenix was born on the Sun. Every 500 years it returns to it birthplace, dies, and turns into ashes. Then a new Phoenix is born from those ashes. Their first cd was called 'Rising Phoenix.'" Lita answered.

Ryan smiled at them. "You girls know quite a bit about them."

"Do you know them?" Mina questioned.

"What's with these questions anyway?" demanded Raye. "What do you know that we don't?"

The twins smiled at each other. A sparkle shone in their eyes. Ryan leaned back in his chair and placed his hands behind his head. "We happen to know them the best. In fact I'll let you in on a secret." They all leaned in extremely close. "You must promise not to let anyone know about this."

"We promise," they whispered in unison.

Ryan looked around for any listeners. When all was clear he leaned toward them. "They are currently composing music for their newest cd they call 'The Solar System.' They are almost halfway. Sun, Mercury, Earth, Neptune, and Saturn have been completed. Dawn had finished 'The Moon' long time ago but suddenly decided to make some changes in it."

As the girls got excited about this news, Serena's mind went back to yesterday when she met the twins. The song they were playing had reminded her of her previous life on the Moon. As the song shifted to another, she then pictured the sun in all its burning splendor. A light clicked on.

She stood and slammed the table in amazement. "Oh my goodness! You guys are. . ." Her mouth was quickly covered by the twins who hushed at her. Once they knew it was safe they released her. Serena sat back down and whispered, "Really?" They nodded at her.

"Really what?" Raye asked, annoyed that Serena figured something out before any of them.

Amy gasped as she connected all the dots. "I can't believe it! How did I not see it!?"

Lita was next to realize what was happening. "This is so cool!"

Raye was getting really ticked. She usually caught on to things fast. "What is it?"

"Yeah, tell us!" Mina exclaimed.

In unison Sara and Ryan said, "We are Dawn and Heat. Together we are known as 'The Phoenix.'"

Later when the excitement died and autographs given on any paper available, the group went shopping at seven different stores for clothes, makeup, perfume/cologne, and jewelry. After the last store Ami had three bags, Serena two, Raye three and two boxes, Mina had bags hanging on one and a half arms and managed to hold five boxes of different sizes, Lita managed to place all her items in one of her larger bags, Sara seven bags, and Ryan four bags and four boxes(laptop, camera to replace mom's lost one, shoes, and a watch). Stories were exchanged during their shopping and on the way back to the mansion. The moment they arrived several large trucks had just left.

"The rest of our luggage and items from yesterday finally came! After today I do not have to unpack again!" Ryan would have raised his hands up in joy if he was not carrying boxes. "Sara?"

Sara ran upon his statement. Getting inside she dropped her bags on the floor. She grabbed the nearest servant, scaring him witless.

"Where is it?"

"Where is what?" he asked in shock.

"My harp! Did it come in a few minutes ago? Where is it?"

"I-I do not know. I have not seen it. Your parents would know."

"Sara!" Ryan called out.

She released him and searched for her parents. Ryan and the girls had just arrived when Sara left. He asked the frazzled man where his sister headed. The servant pointed, was thanked, and suddenly buried under their bags. They had to ask four servants until they saw her talking with her dad in one of the upper study rooms.

Mr. Choi placed his hands on his daughter's arms. "Sara, you need to calm down."

She shook her head. "I will not calm down until I see it!" She ran past them on her way downstairs. Ryan reached out to grab her but was a few seconds late.

"Sara, wait!" He chased after her.

The girls were about to follow when Mr. Choi stopped them. "Let them be alone right now. I will later take you to them."

"What is wrong with Sara?" asked Lita. "She seems pretty upset."

"She fears something might have happened to her harp."

Raye stared in the direction the twins went. "Why is she scared? Yeah, I know harps are expensive, but it's just a harp."

Mr. Choi sighed. "She is very sensitive and picky when it comes to harps. To you they might be normal harps, not her. I can not explain well. You will have to simply listen to her." The girls nodded. "Oh, and Raye."

"Yes sir?"

"With this harp, it's no ordinary harp. No harp on Earth sounds like this one and no one can play it to its fullest potential than Sara. This is her most treasured item."

Back with Ryan

He was now outside in the garden maze, Sara's secret place. Their parents had allowed them to pick one section of the yard to be their little peace and decorate it any way they wished. Sara had chosen the middle of the backyard. The garden was designed with a river flowing all through it. It was the very middle that she chose to build her little abode. Upon entering it, one tree was planted in the lower left. A broad shallow river was formed in the middle of this squared off section. A stone bridge was built on the right, which connected the stone path from the entrance of center to her door. Her small house, which could fit four other people, was constructed in the upper middle. Directly in front was a small fountain in the river.

It was to this place Sara was running to. Her harp was there. Ryan felt all of Sara's emotions flood his being through their twin connection. Her fright was more intense than joy. The few seconds he lost her, he felt nothing which scared him completely. He turned one last corner to see her standing before the bridge.

"Sara?" No response or emotion.

She dashed toward the door, flung it open, and went inside. Ryan followed her. To his left was the kitchen, dining room, a guest bathroom, and one bedroom. In front of him was a hall that had three bedrooms. To his right was the living room, Sara's bedroom, and a second bathroom. He turned right. Large windows had been placed in the living room to provide sunlight. Directly in front of him next to a window stood Sara gazing upon her harp. Slowly she reached out to touch it. Then she ran her fingers over it. Ryan walked toward her. He watched her pluck a few strings.

"It's alright. Nothing is wrong with it. It's still the same," she said relieved.

He felt her relief wash over him and caught her as she fell down. He hugged her gently, soothing her with his hands. They stayed that way for some minutes, before he helped her up.

"I'm sorry about worrying so much. I should have trusted you and dad."

Ryan lifted her face and cupped it with his hands. "It's alright to worry, Sara. This harp is one of your most precious treasures, just as you are my most precious treasure. If we were separated for a month and had no communication, I would go crazy not knowing what was happening to you. In fact I would search all of Japan to find you."

Sara was touched by his words and emotions she could feel. She put her head on his chest in gratitude. Ryan held her tighter.

"Just don't worry too much. It's not healthy for anyone." He felt her nod against him. Satisfied with her calmed state, he turned her toward the harp. "Now how about you play something to welcome us to Japan?"

A smile beamed on Sara's face. Immediately, she settled herself into position. Ryan walked to a nearby couch and sat, staring at her. She smiled at him and played.

Mr. Choi and the girls had just crossed the bridge when they heard the most beautiful sound they ever heard flow through the air. Mr. Choi allowed them to stand and soak in the music. The song made them smile. They felt hopeful and confident that they could get through all their difficulties. If something went wrong a friend was always there to comfort and cheer. Suddenly, the girls felt excited and were confused why they were feeling all these things. He smiled at them.

"Follow me and you will understand."

Inside the house the girls saw Sara playing a golden harp with her eyes closed and a smile upon her face. Her fingers flowed across the strings, hardly looking like she was plucking them. All the emotions they felt earlier increased. The song was a story. A story of not only Sara's new life in Japan, but that of her family and those who came with them.

They were not the only ones to feel those emotions. Michelle and Trista were cooking lunch when they heard music in their home. Hotaru, who was doing homework, was sitting on the floor, staring out the window. Outside, Amara had stopped working on her motorcycle to listen to the hopeful song. In America, Darien looked up from his books at the song. On the planet Kinmoku, the Starlights were helping the people reconstruct several buildings. They too, heard a song that made them stop. It filled them with hope and strength.

"What is this song, Fighter?" Healer asked.

Fighter scratched her head. "It sounds familiar."

"You can really feel the emotions behind the song. There is great hope, confidence, encouragement, warmth, and excitement." Maker looked in the sky with a smile. "I know of only one person who can create such music that can touch ones heart like this."

"Sara!" Fighter and Healer exclaimed.

Maker nodded. "Our little princess is playing."

The other two looked in the direction of Earth with a smile. One day they would return to that little rural planet to be among the scouts and their adoptive family again.

Sara finished her song. With a smile she faced Ryan.

"Welcome to Japan!"

In another galaxy, a black hole was destroyed from within. A dark figure floated in space.

"Free at last!"

He looked at the six planets far above him. He growled at what he was sensing.

"Where did they go!? I will find them and destroy those guardians! As for that princess," he finished with a cackle. Wings darker then night itself burst from his back. He took flight in search of his prey.


	5. Chapter 5

One month later the Choi's were well settled in their new home. Mr. Choi already owned a few businesses in Japan and went to check on them. Mrs. Choi bought out a few health businesses and two bakeries. She also owned major jewelry and make-up industries. She and Mr. Choi decided to set up their own art gallery just for fun.

As for Sara and Ryan they were swamped with school papers they needed to do in order to catch up with the other students. Thankfully they had help from the girls(mostly Amy) and got it all completed. The two joined several clubs.

Ryan had running track and fencing. The kendo club forced him to join after catching him practice with one of their swords. All the girls who had free periods would gather to watch and cheer for him. Several guys became jealous of Ryan, who made sure to avoid them so not to get pummeled. He took comfort in the Computer club as it helped him to relax and allowed him to watch the beautiful Amy from his position.

Lita managed to get Sara into the cooking club after much persuasion and was surprised with her skills. Sara's cakes were to die for, which caused her to be surrounded by guys and hated by certain girls. The drawing department was rejoicing when they saw Sara's drawings, which some would end up in her parents art gallery. Serena, already in the drawing department, was glad for Sara's assistance. She also took pleasure in archery.

Ryan and Sara highly agreed that they would avoid the music department. But some things just could not be avoided.

While waiting for Ryan to be done with his fencing club, Sara decided to glimpse into the music department. Just a glimpse, nothing more.

Inside was a grand piano, drum set, and a few instrument cases of trumpets, flutes, and string instruments. Satisfied with the appearance she began shutting the door until she glimpsed something covered in a corner. Following curiosity and hoping it wouldn't kill her, she walked into the room to uncover the tall object. Her breath was stolen upon seeing the object. It was one of the most beautiful harps she had ever seen(except hers of course). The size was a little shorter than normal but still big. A few scratches could be seen. She plucked five strings before grabbing a chair to sit and play. It had a warm, homey sound to it. It wasn't too loud nor too quiet. Tears soon streamed down her face the more she played. This harp had not been touched in many years. It had once known a home and had probably been played upon many times at the school. But one day it was covered and never touched again.

Her music drew many to the music department. The beginning song made them think of home and of the warmth and love in their family. When Sara unknowingly changed the song, she had them crying with her as well. This was the harp she wanted at home and she was going to get it no matter what. She later was able to buy it and had it sent home. Ryan was happy for her and the girls couldn't wait to hear it. Sara decided to celebrate by taking them out to eat.

"Aaaah, how much longer until summer? I don't want to take another pop quiz or test! I failed the last one!"

Serena plopped her head onto the table. Three cups of milkshake and two large hamburger wrappers surrounded her head. Evidence of two large helpings of fries were gone from this menu. Ryan and Sara were currently recovering from shock of Serena's rather "healthy" appetite.

"Exactly 85 days and 8 hours," Amy stated as she read and finished the rest of her milkshake.

Groans were heard all around her. She looked up from her reading, wondering what was wrong.

"Amy, as smart and lovely you are," She blushed at his words. "could you simply say we have just two and half months left? That sounds a lot quicker than 85 days and 8 hours. It means several pop quizzes, three to four more tests and then the final." More groans sounded forth.

The rest of the girls glared at him. "Maybe you should listen to yourself," Sara advised.

"You have poor Serena creating a pool on the table," Lita pointed to him.

They all looked at the blonde weeping. Sure enough there was a mini pond. Mina patted her back in sympathy.

"Hey, are you guys going anywhere for the summer?" Raye asked to brighten the mood. "If not, you should join us. Sometimes we head to the mountains,. . ."

"We always go to the beach," Amy interjected.

"Shop!" Mina jumped in excitedly.

"Bake cookies at my place or hang out at the arcade," Lita inserted.

"Sleepovers!" Serena exclaimed.

"Wow, that sounds fun! What do you think about this, Sara? Think we could squeeze all this into our plans?"

Sara looked down and fiddled with her fingers. A blush crept upon her cheeks. "Um, well Hiro, Kyle, and Tyler are to be joining us since their training will be completed by summer."

Ryan slapped his forehead. "Ah, I completely forgot about that!"

The girls noticed Sara blushing more and wanted to know more about these guys.

"Who's Hiro, Kyle, and Tyler?" asked Mina.

"Friends," Sara whispered, her face turning red. "That's all."

"That's what they all say." Raye poked her. "Care to tell us about them?"

Ryan relaxed back. "Kyle loves anything that's a machine. Met him in America when we were teenagers. The guy can fix and make anything. Tyler is from England. From his mom he learned the florist trade and from his dad he inherited hunter skills. He loves to wander in the woods and learn about the many plants and animals. He and Kyle always butt heads, which can be funny to watch. Hiro, well. . .," he shrugged his shoulders.

"He's had a rough life," Sara slowly continued. "I will only say that since meeting him, he has permanently become part of the family. To everyone he comes across as eerie, rude, and scary." A soft smile then crossed her face. "But he's really gentle, kind, funny, smart, strong yet soft at the same time,"

"Handsome," Ryan interjected. "Knowing that your both in love with each other but won't admit it."

Sara blushed deeply. The girls excited about this asked for more information.

"What does he look like?"

"How old is he?

"What are his likes and dislikes?"

"Have you guys gone on any dates?"

"How romantic is he?"

Sara was desperately wishing she could run away while Ryan smiled at the obvious feelings she had for Hiro.

"Okay girls, all your answers will come this summer when you meet him. Now how about we start scheduling for the rest of this school year and summer?"

The excitement shifted into plans and vacations. Thoughts were thrown around. None of them could wait for the summer. Together they would pull through classes and watch it go by fast.


	6. Chapter 6

Trista was helping Hotaru with her homework. Amara had gone to the tracks to practice for an upcoming race. Michelle had gone with her to watch.

Ding dong.

"I wonder who that could be?" wondered Trista. "Did you and Sammy make any plans for today?"

"No." Hotaru blushed. "He was going to come Thursday to help me study for my test next Monday. He has a test that same day and I wanted to help him as well, so we decided to wait until Friday."

"Michelle told me you were going to his house on Friday. Is that correct?" Hotaru nodded shyly. "Okay, that is fine with me as well. Just be back early." She moved to answer the door.

She, Michelle, and Amara were still surprised by this sudden friendship between Sammy and Hotaru. Michelle had gone to pick her up and saw her walking out with Sammy, who had her laughing from his comment. He walked her all the way to the car, before leaving himself. The entire ride home was nothing but how he protected her against all the bullies. Trista was glad for this change. Hotaru desperately needed another friend since Rini returned to the future.

Ding dong.

She opened the door and gasped. Before her stood a 24 year old girl nearly identical to Hotaru. She was nearly Haruka's height, dark obsidian hair with violet highlights flowing to the elbows and eyes darker than her Hotaru's. Her clothing was simply a jean pant and lavender shirt, both having flower designs.

"Hello. My father told me that my little sister was under your care."

Hotaru came to the door, hearing an old familiar voice. "Who is it?" Seeing the person left her speechless.

"Hey, Hotaru!"

"Hisoka!?"

Back at the Choi mansion

Ryan and Sarah had bid the girls farewell at the restaurant when their mother called them to quickly return.

"What do you think is happening, Sis? Mom sounded more excited than scared."

"Beats me." Sarah shrugged. "She does like to surprise us though. Could be anything. Maybe some new artifact to go in her art gallery?"

Yeah," laughed Ryan. "Well let's hurry."

They ran the rest of the way until they reached the door. Before either of them could touch the door handle the door opened.

"Kids, hurry in! I have a surprise for you and this one you'll definitely like!" Their mom pulled them in without waiting, blindfolded them, dragged them to the Dining Room (they had the house memorized and knew where they were). "Now don't take them off until I say so."

"Mom! What's going on?" Ryan exclaimed. "This is starting to feel like we're little kids on our birthday and you just bought us some majorly expensive gifts. Besides you know I don't like being blindfolded!"

"Oh shush! You can call this an early present."

Sarah sighed. "Yippee."

"I was hoping for you two to be a little more excited than that." The male voice froze the twins. "After all, I managed to come ahead of schedule."

Their mom stood to their side with a grin. "Okay, take them off."

Blinds came off. Getting up from his seat was a tall, broad man. His white hair cascaded a little past his shoulders. His dark skin was covered by gray pants and white shirt. Gray eyes twinkled in happiness at the twins. A smirk adorned his face.

"Justin!" they shouted together.

Sarah jumped into his embrace. Ryan merely clapped him on the back.

"You said you were going to arrive on our birthday, big bro!"

Justin stared at Ryan. "Well, I didn't want to be away from you guys too long and hurried up all the paper work Father left me with. Hisoka came as well but is locating her family."

"Double the excitement! We should party!" Sarah smiled up at him. "Right?"

"Uh, well," Justin slowly spoke as he rubbed his head in nervousness. "We could after Hisoka and I recover from jet lag and time change. We did just come from America."

"Alright!"

Ryan nudged his sister. "Why don't you give Justin's present since he's here?"

Sarah clapped her hands. "Ah, right!" She ran to her room. "Don't go anywhere Justin!" Shockingly, they could hear things being thrown around upstairs and her mutterings. "No, not here. Not here either. I was sure I put it there" Sweatdrops formed on their heads. "That's not it. Oh, that was there? Strange. Ah, here it is! Why did I put there? Oh well." She rushed backed and stood before him with a necklace dangling in her hand.

Justin stared at the gem dangling before him. He recognized what it was. "That's. . ."

"The moment I saw the gem I felt compelled to get it for you and make it into a necklace. Something about it reminded me of you."

"A kunzite?"

"Welcome to Japan. You're finally here."

He grabbed the necklace and clutched it. "Yes, I'm here at last." _Back again but this time to correct my mistakes. I can only hope they will forgive me._

* * *

Authors note: Please review! Also, should I change the title? I'm not good with coming up with such things :( Any suggestions? Feel like title is long and doesn't quite fit . . . *sigh*


	7. Chapter 7

"So do you have plans on playing again?" Mina asked as the group headed to lunch.

"It's still in discussion right now with our folks and manager," said Sara.

"We have until summer to respond. Our manager was gracious to give us this time off so we could relax, get comfortable in school, and tour Japan," Ryan added with a smile and victory sign.

"Oh, we can be your tour guide!" Serena jumped in excitement and grabbed his arm. "Right, Mina?"

"Yeah!" She pumped her fist.

Together they gave big puppy eyes at them. "Pleeeeaaaaase?"

The twins laughed nervously at each other. "We don't know."

Lita lightly punched the two. "Come on! It will be a blast!"

"It would prove to be fun and profitable." Amy grabbed her food and sat down.

Ryan gave her his best smile. "Well, if the beautiful Miss Mizuno says so then we would be delighted to have you as our guides."

Ami turned red all over. Serena and Mina poked and teased her about her state. They discussed their plans for the day and agreed to meet at Crown Parlor the next day.

When lunch was over Serena and Sarah headed for art class. Today they turned in their animal projects. Serena had chosen to draw rabbits playing in a meadow. She smiled at the happy atmosphere she placed them in. It was so peaceful.

"That's cute!"

"Thanks Sara. What did you do?"

Sara pulled out her draw pad and opened it. There before Serena were two mythical creatures: a Pegasus with a golden horn and Phoenix.

Looking at the Pegasus closer brought Serena into shock. _"Helios!? That looks exactly like him!"_ she thought.

Both creatures hovered in space. Phoenix watched all the planets from the sun as Pegasus, above Earth, looked toward the majestic bird. The Sun, Earth, and Moon shone the brightest in space.

"Ah, this is the wrong book. Sorry." Sara quickly closed it and replaced it with another. Serena wished she could have looked at it longer. Something about it felt familiar. "Here it is," she said flipping to the middle.

A princess stood at her window with an open cage. Bandages were falling off as the bird flew away from the castle. As she watched it join other birds a wistful smile appeared on her face. Translucent wings were spread out from her back.

Serena caught the message of the picture. The girl wished to also be free from her imprisonment. She could picture herself long ago in the Silver Millennium. Many times she had to remain indoors, tied to her duties. It was one of the reasons she escaped to Earth. She could be free from all her burdens.

"Are you alright, Serena?"

Serena looked at her with misty eyes. "Huh? Oh yeah. The picture made me feel sad. The poor girl really wanted freedom just like the bird. What inspired you to draw this?"

Sara shrugged. "Honestly, I didn't know what to draw. Grabbing at straws I decided to draw a bird I saw outside our Dining Room. It reminded me of when I saw a vet unbandaging a bird and letting it free. Originally, that was what I meant to draw. Instead, the more I worked on it it became this."

Serena thought back to the other picture. "Why did you not use that other one I just saw?"

"That one?" Sara's voice got quite and slow. "It's my private drawing book. No one is allowed to see it."

At that the subject dropped and class began. The image remained within Serena's mind the entire time. After school, Sara and Ryan went back home, not able to join them for study. This was good as Serena wanted to discuss about the picture. It was in the middle of the study that the others noticed her full lack of attention.

"Earth to Serena! Anyone home?" Raye waved a hand in front of Serena's face, then proceed to knock on her head.

"Oow!" Serena yelled as she held her head. "That hurt!"

"Someone is home! I thought that head might have been empty."

"You big meanie! I just happened to be thinking about Sara's drawing."

Amy looked up from her book. "That's right. She is in art class with you."

"What are her pictures like?" Lita asked.

Mina leaned across the table. "Are they super amazing?"

"We turned in two projects this month and from what I saw I think she's a professional! And the advices I get from her are beyond helpful. I don't know why she's even taking the class!"

Raye crossed her arms. "Wow, sounds amazing."

Serena turned to her with big eyes. "It's the truth!"

"So what's got you thinking about her artwork?" Mina asked as she laid her head on the table.

Serena quieted down and asked, "Amy, remembered how Miho was able to draw Princess Kakuuya by simply listening to the Three Lights?"

Amy placed her book down. "Yes. Are you thinking that Sara can draw the real meaning by hearing or seeing certain things?"

Serena gnawed on her thumb nail. "I don't know. I accidentally saw a picture. She drew all the planets huddled together. Above the Sun was a Phoenix watching over the planets. Above Earth was a Pegasus. At first I was amazed by the artwork and fine details in it, but when I got a closer look, I was shocked. I'm pretty sure the Pegasus she drew was none other than Helios."

"Helios!?" they all yelled.

"Are you sure?" Raye had her hands on her hips.

"If that is Helios, why would she draw him?" Lita wondered.

"Maybe she saw him in a dream." Mina pointed out. "He is the keeper of dreams after all."

Amy thought about all this. "Hm, that might be true. But then why draw the planets and a phoenix instead of just him?"

Lita shrugged. "Maybe he inspired her to draw it."

"Or," Raye added, "we could simply be over-thinking things. Maybe she just likes mythical animals and outer space and decided to add the two together. Her pegasus wound up similar to Helios due to her brilliant imagination. End of hypothesis."

"Hm, maybe Raye is right," agreed Amy. "It is just a drawing. What we should focus on is studying."

Mina and Serena groaned. "But we don't wanna study!"

That night in Sara's room.

Sara was sleeping peacefully. Her balcony door was left open to allow cool breeze enter. On her vanity was her drawing journal already opened. The breeze managed to flip several pages to the right. There was enough moonlight to show what was drawn. Afar off in the distance was a magnificent kingdom. Two creatures faced each other as if speaking. One was a Pegasus with a golden horn and the other was a Phoenix. The breeze flipped a page again. This page had a childish drawing of the same Pegasus but standing next to it was a young boy. His clothing and hair was white, his eyes blue, and on his forehead was a golden horn. At the top of the page was one word: Helios.


	8. Chapter 8

Hotaru was beyond excited. All of yesterday she spent with her older sister, conversing what happened since Hisoka's departure. They had not seen each other in six years! Hisoka had been offered a high job in America and was given blessings to leave. She did not have to worry about a house for she would be living with her boss' family. This pleased and comforted her parents. It was only in the second year that connection between each other was lost. Hisoka had gotten into a major car accident that left her comatose for two months. Not that she told this to Hisoka, but Hotaru found it fascinating that at the exact time, their father became possessed, turned her into Pharaoh 90, and their mother died.

None of that mattered now, as they were together once again. After class, Hisoka was going to pick her up, treat her to ice cream, do some sister shopping, and take her to visit Hisoka's home as well as her boss' family. Hotaru was so excited about the day she could not concentrate on school, which got her into trouble. The bell at last rung and she escaped the room in a blink of an eye. She was at her locker, quickly exchanging books and grabbing anything else she needed.

"What's with the smile and rush to leave?"

Knowing the voice, she continued getting her business while answering, "My sister is here in Japan! She is going to pick me up and the rest of the day we are going to get to do all sorts of things! I even get to eat dinner at her boss' house! Isn't that cool!?" She closed her locker to stare at Sammy.

Sammy grinned at her excitement. "It is." He grabbed her backpack and walked her out, as was becoming a ritual. "So how come I never heard you speak of an older sister? I thought you were the only child in your family."

Hotaru became embarrassed. "Well, four years ago contact on both side was lost. She and mommy got into an accident that killed mommy and left Hisoka in a coma for two months. During that time, daddy and I moved to another area and had no clue what happened to mommy and Hisoka."

"How did she find you?"

"It was through her boss' connections that she first found daddy at the hospital he's been staying at. He told her who I was staying with and yesterday she appeared at the door. It was a shock to see her standing there!"

"I bet." They got outside and saw a someone waving at them. "Is that her?"

"It is!" Hotaru beamed. "Hisoka!" She grabbed Sammy's hand. "Come on!"

They ran to Hisoka and Hotaru jumped into her arms.

"Woah! Hey Hotaru! You sure are excited. Who's your friend?"

Hotaru settled herself and introduced her friend. "Hisoka, this is Sammy Tsukino. Sammy, this is my sister Hisoka."

"Nice to meet you," Sammy greeted.

"Same here. I couldn't help notice you two looked cute running here," teased Hisoka. This got the kids red.

"Hisoka!"

"I'm just telling the truth. So Sammy, do you like my little sister?" Sammy turned beet red. Hotaru couldn't believe her sister. "Don't be shy or scared. Do you?"

Sammy opened his mouth to respond. Hotaru found herself anticipating his answer, but never heard it as they heard his sister yell out, "Sammy!"

Hisoka looked around for the voice. "Who's that?"

Hotaru giggled as she watched Sammy facepalm and asked, "What's she doing here?"

"Sammy!"

Serena was jogging toward them while waving her arm. Some distance behind were her friends, pretending they didn't know her.

"What are you doing here, Serena?" Sammy questioned with a tinge of annoyance.

She picked up his annoyance and smiled. "Mom asked me to come get you, little twerp."

"Dweeb."

And thus went their sibling bond moment of calling each other names. Sara and Ryan were among the group and saw Hisoka. Hugs and happy reunions was held among the three.

"What are you doing here, Hisoka?" Ryan asked.

Sara saw her standing beside a little girl with the exact hair and eye color. "Oh, so this is Hotaru! It's a pleasure to meet you! Hisoka spoke of you a lot when we were in America. She was really worried about you and wished to come find you. I'm glad she was able to find you."

Hotaru barely had a chance to respond back. It was probably best as all she could do was stare at the girl in wonder. Something about this person made her feel strange. It wasn't bad but rather a good strange that she couldn't figure out.

"So I heard you will be coming to my house for supper. You will love it!"

Hearing the word supper made Serena stop the name game. "What? Supper? Where? Who? When?"

"Not you!" Raye slapped the blond in the back of the head. "Hotaru's eating supper with her sister at the Choi's house."

While Raye and Serena were complaining/crying, Hotaru asked Sara with amazement, "Are you Hisoka's boss?"

Sara and Hisoka stared at each other and laughed.

"Her dad is my boss, Hotaru." Hisoka corrected. "And when her parents are away, I get to watch over these twins. Someone must always be watching them or they'll get into trouble."

"We don't get into trouble that much!" complained the twins. "And we don't need to be watched 24/7."

Hisoka raised an eyebrow at that. "Oh? I seem to recall hearing of Justin's adventures when you two were younger and especially three years ago at a certain store."

The twins were flabbergast and couldn't find a way to defend themselves. Everyone laughed at them. Conversation quickly went as Hotaru was bombarded with questions from the girls about her sister they never knew about. Then Hisoka and the twins were questioned on how they knew each other. Next, Hisoka asked the twins, Hotaru, and Sammy who the group of girls are. Questions done, satisfied answers and curiosities, they all dispersed.

Hotaru was asking questions left and right as they shopped. Hisoka smiled at her curious little sister and was glad to be reunited with her. Hotaru learned all she could about America, what her sister does for a living, and about the Choi family.

"Wow! You are really important then!"

Hotaru was holding several large bags of clothes and books as she and Hisoka headed back to the car. Hisoka herself had bought clothes, shoes, jewelry, and perfume.

"Yep. I'm Mr. Choi's secretary and occasionally help Mrs. Choi with one of her health business. My free times are spent hanging with the twins and listen to them play their instruments. Ah, I'll ask them to play something after supper so you can hear them."

"Are they really good?"

A twinkle shone in Hisoka's eyes as she grinned. "They are amazing. They are the best musicians I have ever heard."

"Better than the Three Lights?"

"Oh, so you know them."

Hotaru nodded. "They were performing in town not too long ago."

"So I had heard. Now they're away doing something else." Hisoka looked up at the darkening sky.

"You know them too?"

"Yes. In fact, the Choi's had somewhat adopted them into the family. At first The Lights and I didn't get along."

Hotaru was rather surprised with her sister. She remembered Hisoka had always gotten along with people so easily when they were younger. Rarely did she dislike people.

"I thought they would surely ruin the twin's reputation and destroy their shining future."

"But they didn't," Hotaru stated. "They're actually good people." She smiled as she remembered the last battle with Chaos.

Hisoka watched her little sister carefully. "Yeah. Sara said the exact thing to me. And after getting to know them better, I knew I had nothing to worry about. They would never harm Sara or Ryan."

Hotaru nodded in agreement. "They are people you can trust."

"Hey, Hotaru," Hisoka called out thoughtfully.

Hotaru turned to look at her sister. "Yes?" Hisoka gazed into Hotaru's violet eyes in search of something. "What's wrong?"

Hisoka shook her head. "Never mind." She looked at her watch. "Oh, we better hurry! It's about time for supper!"

Together they hurried to the vehicle and rushed to the Choi's. Hotaru's eyes became wide as she stared at the mansion from both outside and inside. When they entered the doorman greeted them.

"Welcome back, Miss Hisoka."

"Am I late, Renjiro? Please tell me I'm not," Hisoka pleaded.

Renjiro ordered a servant to take Hisoka's belongings to her room. He turned and smiled at her. "As a matter of fact the table is being set as we speak. I was beginning to wonder where you were. Did The Great Planner, Hisoka lose track of time?"

Nearby servants muffled their laughter. It had been all the servants who gave Hisoka that title. Hisoka always kept a planner with her and constantly keeping track of time. She had planners for: Mr. Choi, Mrs. Choi, the twins, Justin, herself, family, used to for the Three Lights, Hiro, Kyle, Tyler, and even for the servants, until Renjiro destroyed it and made her promise to let him do his job.

Hisoka blushed a little. "Hey, I'm allowed to do so at times. Besides, Mr. and Mrs. Choi are giving me two weeks off."

"Better not relax too much or else you will lose your ability."

"Very funny."

"Hisoka! Hotaru! Just on time!"

Hotaru had only met Princess Kakyuu once and about called out to her when she saw Sara at the top of the stairs. Sara's hair was fashioned exactly like Kakyuu's hair. She wore jean pants and a red-orange shirt with a picture of a garden and a sunset. One orange bracelet adorned her right wrist while around her neck was a necklace with a bird. Sara ran down the stairs to greet Hotaru.

"Welcome! Please come inside."

Hisoka looked around. "Where's Ryan?"

"Right here."

Ryan walked out from a room beside the stairs. He was wearing black pants and a dark red shirt. On his left arm, below the elbow was a large bandage. A smaller bandage also adorned his right cheek.

"Sparring with Justin, again?" Hisoka asked with a raised eyebrow and hand on her hip.

Ryan grinned happily. "Yep, and we enjoyed every second of it!"

"You're more peppy than usual." Sara looked over her twin to discover the reason.

Hotaru looked up at her sister. "Who's Justin?"

"Justin is an older adoptive brother of theirs. He's originally from here, but they met him in America. He had no home or family. So when they met, Sara here begged her parents if they could keep him."

"You make me sound like a pet," came a semi deep voice from behind Ryan.

Justin hair was partly wet, having hurried from the shower. A bandaid was diagonally placed above his right eyebrow. Another was placed on his right arm. If he had anymore adorning his body, they were hidden by his green shirt and brown pants. His necklace showed brightly in the light.

Hisoka placed a hand on Hotaru's shoulder. "This is Justin, whom I dub Guardian."

Justin gave her a warning look before greeting Hotaru. "So you are Hisoka's little sister. It's a pleasure to meet you at last."

He shook hands with her and felt a familiar energy flowing through her. She was one of the outer scouts. Hotaru, too, felt a strange energy in him.

"It's nice to meet you too." Hotaru smiled at him, shaking off the feeling.

Renjiro who had disappeared throughout the exchanges came to get them. "Dinner is ready. Your parents are already there."

Hotaru never ate better in her entire life. Everything was so delicious! And the dessert! Her tastebuds were jumping at the flavor! She was sure she would get a stomach ache from the richness of it, but that didn't matter. She would gladly suffer.

The conversations were fantastic. Hotaru learned a great deal about the family and was surprised by what they knew of her through Hisoka. After the meal, Hisoka asked for the twins to play a few songs for Hotaru. They agreed and everyone moved into the Living Room. As the twins got ready, Hotaru was surprised to see several of the servants joining them.

Ryan and Sara started with a piano duet. It was light and joyous. The tune was almost childlike giving Hotaru the sudden urge to run and jump about the room, laughing and smiling. When Ryan moved to play his cello with Sara still playing the piano, everything became ethereal. Hotaru would have fallen asleep and dreamt of a beautiful, peaceful world had Hisoka not kept her awake. Next, Sara played her clarinet with Ryan's viola. This song almost had a thoughtful air. What it was, Hotaru could not figure out.

Everything at last came to an end. Sara moved to the harp sitting beside her piano. She gazed at Hotaru so hard it made Hotaru squirm in her seat. As if finding what she wanted, she nodded and played.

The first set of notes created a deep sense of sadness and loneliness. Tears welled up in her eyes. The mansion and everyone in it disappeared. She was no longer Hotaru but Sailor Saturn, alone to rule her kingdom on her silent planet. She had no friends and no family, at least that she knew of. None of the outer scouts wanted to befriend her because of her deadly power and it seemed the inner scouts hardly knew of her existence. So lonely.

Hisoka looked at her little sister crying and wrapped an arm around her. The same feeling coursed through Hisoka. So lonely. As a child, Hisoka was tired of being lonely and constantly rejected, so she changed. She made herself likeable. She opened herself up to people and forced herself to know those around her. No longer was she going to stand alone, watching others.

Hisoka and Hotaru were jolted out of their despair when they suddenly heard a flute. Everyone was shocked to see Ryan standing beside his sister, playing the flute he had not touched since childhood. Ryan played a different tune beside Sara's. His was a much lighter melody, filled with hope and love. The two melodies seemed to clash against each other in war for dominion. Occasionally one would rise above the other. Not able to compete any further, the sadness disappeared. Now in unison, Sara joined her brother in this path filled with friendship and love. No longer would sadness and loneliness reign.

Rini. She was Hotaru's first friend. Rini befriended her and introduced her to other people who also wanted to be friends with her. And since those meetings, she has never been alone. She had all the scouts who loved her. Sammy who was the first human, outside the scouts, to befriend her and even return her affections. Hisoka was back in her life. She was not alone anymore. She had friends who cared about her.

Hisoka stared at the twins. It was they who were the first to know the true her, the one that was still lonely inside despite the outward changes she made. It was they who took her in after the accident. They had asked their parents if she could become part of the family. The Choi's became a second family to her. They loved her and wanted to know the real Hisoka. The twins and Justin introduced her to so many other people who became her real friends as opposed to the others she tried to please. She did not have to pretend anymore. She could be herself. People loved her for who she is.

"Bye, Hotaru. I hope you can come again soon." Sara hugged the little girl.

Ryan stood beside Sara with hands in his pockets. "Yeah, it was nice to meet you personally and get to know you."

Justin stood behind the twins, smiling at Hotaru. "I know Hisoka would love for you to be around."

"Yes, dear. Please come whenever you wish," said Mrs. Choi. "You are welcome any time. In fact, you are welcome to spend the night if you wish."

Mr. Choi handed her a list of phone numbers. "If you need anything just call one of us, okay? We'll help you in anyway possible."

Hotaru bowed in gratitude. "Thank you very much for allowing me to come. I will come as often as possible."

Hisoka took Hotaru back home, during which Hotaru fell fast asleep. She was woken when they arrived. Trista was at the door to greet them. Hisoka took all Hotaru's shopping bags into her room. The sisters gave each other hugs and said farewell. Trista assisted Hotaru into pajamas.

"So how was it?" Trista asked as she tucked Hotaru into bed.

Hotaru yawned. "I really like them. They were really nice and friendly. Her boss has two children, Sara and Ryan who are around the inner scouts age. I got to hear them play beautiful music. The way they played made me feel like I had entered the song and became a part of it. They reminded me of the Three Lights."

"Is that so?"

Hotaru snugged in a little deeper in her blankets. "Mm hm. They shine when playing. Nothing else exists except them and their music."

Seeing her about asleep, Trista got up to turn off the light. "Good night, little one."

"Good night, Mamma Trista," she mumbled.

The light was turned off and the door shut. Music floated around Hotaru's mind as she slept. A smile grew on her sleeping face. She was in the world of Sara and Ryan's music. In there she played with Hisoka on Saturn. Renjiro came to offer them all sorts of delicious desserts. Justin was watching them from a distance. Hotaru looked up into the sky as she felt something warm come to her planet. Justin and Hisoka had huge smiles on their faces as they too felt the presence. As it got closer, Hotaru saw what looked like a small ball of fire. That ball became bigger and changed shape. An animal cry was heard.

It entered the atmosphere and descended rapidly. Hotaru stretched out a hand toward it.

"So warm," she mumbled in her sleep.

Hisoka returned home to find everyone asleep. Before going to bed, Renjiro directed her to the Living Room. She found Justin on a couch with two certain red heads on either side of him, asleep. Sara was cuddled on her side in order to use Justin's lap as a pillow. Ryan opted for Justin's shoulder. The scene was so adorable. He looked up to see her coming.

"Back already?" he whispered.

She nodded. "Why are they not in bed?" she asked in the same tone.

"Sara wanted to wait for you. Ryan didn't want her to wait alone so he stayed up," Justin explained.

Hisoka smiled. "And being the faithful, protective Guardian you are, waited with them." Justin's only reply was a smile. "These two royal trouble makers will always keep me worrying. They need to be in bed, not conked out on a couch. Sara, Sara," she shook the girl.

Justin did the same with Ryan. Both twins wearily opened their eyes.

"You're back," Sara drowsily looked at her.

A big yawn came from Ryan. "So she is."

"Come, your highnesses. It's time to sleep in your rooms, not on the couch."

Both twins slowly got up with aid. "Justin, we told you to stop calling us that. We're not kids anymore playing castle."

Justin ushered them to the stairs. "I will call you as I wish. Now come, to bed. Tomorrow is a school day and I believe you two have a test to take. We can't have either of you falling asleep during it."

Groans emitted from the twins and they trudged up the stairs and to their rooms. Their rooms were next to each other and connected by a terrace.

Ryan's room was predominately orange with bits of red and yellow. To the right of the door was a long table filled with test tubes, chemicals, containers, microscope and other such items. A computer sat at the very corner. A double door leading to his combined closet and master bathroom was placed at the top right corner. Moving left from the door was a long window located between the closet and his bed. Between the window and bed was a small table. Several books, music cds, and cd player were on the table, which he would read or listen before bed. A glass door was to the left of his bed leading to a terrace that connected to Sara's room. Against the middle section of the left wall was Ryan's study desk and a laptop. And left of that was a shelf filled with books and music cds. A few scenic or family pictures hung on the wall. Smaller frames of family or friends were located on the desk and tables. His guitar stood at the window. Unknown to outsiders a dagger was hidden underneath his pillow, a gun in his desk, and a sword underneath his bed.

Ryan went straight to his bed, plopped on it, and was out. Justin sighed and took the task of getting the boy more comfortable. Hisoka took Sara to her room.

Sara's walls were a dark red with some bright orange. Her bed was to the middle left, looking at the right wall. To the left of the bed was her bathroom; the closet was to the right. The glass door and window were in the same location as Ryan's. Sara's study desk was directly facing Ryan's desk. A wardrobe was placed between the glass door and window. Right of the desk were book cases covering the rest of the right wall. One was dedicated to all sorts of books as opposed to her entire collection of music.

Hisoka helped Sara get changed and into bed. Just as Ryan, Sara was out in seconds. Hisoka smiled at the girl before moving to the desk. It was littered with art utensils, notebooks, art pads, and balled up papers. The desk was typically neat, but it appeared that Sara had been working intensively on something before supper. Hisoka did Sara a favor by cleaning up the mess. By the time she finished, Justin came in.

"I see she's out as well."

Hisoka randomly grabbed one of Sara's art pads and flipped through it. "She must have exhausted herself with whatever artwork she was working on before supper. The desk was a mess. As for Ryan, his weariness is due to your spar?"

Justin raised his hands in innocence. "He was the one who started it, not me." Hisoka looked up at him with skepticism. "It's the truth. He wanted to test his skills and I obliged him."

"And guessing from his excitement, he won?"

"He did." Justin's smile was replaced with a pensive expression. "He's progressing rapidly and regaining his skills."

Hisoka exchanged the book with another. "What about his memories?"

Justin leaned against the desk with a sigh. "If he says or does something, he doesn't even realize it. The blow to their heads in the burning building really did a number on them. If Ryan had not taken the brunt of it, the roles would have been reversed."

"Do you think it's cruel of me to wish that was the case?" Justin stared at her in surprise. Hisoka's voice took on sadness as she gazed at Sara's peaceful form. "To wish her memories took longer to return?"

"This is more than keeping her memories away, isn't it?" he asked with crossed arms. She remained silent.

The person standing next to him was no longer Hisoka but someone else, a person very similar to a certain sailor scout he had met long ago in the Silver Millennium. That scout was the fearful Sailor Saturn. He had never met any of the outer scouts as they rarely ventured far from their planets. So he was rather shocked to meet her on Earth. Two other times they met before Saturn ran off with the Sun Princess to explore other galaxies. He never heard from either of them since.

That was the girl he knew in his time. The one next him however, was no longer Saturn, as he learned. Saturn had been reborn as a new scout: Sailor Sequester.

She wore the same outfit but it was all black. Two extra layers were added to the skirt. If one looked closely in the light, he would see dark red flames imprinted on the outfit. Her dark red gloves rose to her elbows. Instead of gold, a gray band was around her forehead, but no gem adorned it. The crimson bow on the back was large with the ribbons cascading to her knees. A small key ornament adorned the little bow on her chest. Her glaive had been replaced with a double sided scythe.

When he met Hisoka, he recognized her immediately as Saturn and was excited to meet her again. Yet when her memories returned, he was disheartened to learn she was no longer Saturn but was reborn as Sailor Sequester. Neither were rejoicing when each told their tale. Whatever happened during their disappearance had not only changed Hisoka but also frightened her to a degree. As for the Sun Princess, she faired worse than Hisoka. He wished to know exactly all that occurred but Hisoka refused to tell. Even now, he remains in the dark about those two. The only comfort given to him was that they survived the catastrophe.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, dispelling the image of Sequester. "Then I don't think your wish is cruel. Ever since you told me of what happened, I have wished the same. Let us hope that day never arrives. And if it does, we will be there to help and protect her and Ryan if need be. Come, let us sleep as well. Tomorrow will be another busy day for each of us."

Hisoka smiled weakly at him. "Thanks, Kunz." They walked out of the room. "I still don't understand completely why you chose this path, but you have been a major help to us all. I hope you'll be able to find your friends and Prince Darien." She walked toward her room before stopping in remembrance. "By the way, I met the inner scouts today." Justin stiffened. "It seems Sara and Ryan go the same school as them and became close friends with them for some time. Thought you should know as you wish to apologize to them and renew your relation with Venus."

His heart skipped a beat at the name of the lovely scout he loved for so long. He desired to see her again. To hold and kiss. To hear her voice and laughter.

"Thank you, Hisoka."

"No problem," Hisoka yawned. "Good night." She waved at him as she continued to her room.

He watched her disappear before entering his room. He had a small, simple, gray/white room Well, as simple as can be for a wealthy man. Just as the others, he had his own master bathroom and walk-in closet. Two windows were placed beside his single sized bed. Opposite his bed was a medium sized dresser with a mirror. Next to the door were key hangers for the several sets of keys he had. At another wall was a bookcase and large desk, which was currently littered with books, schedules, business papers, and a laptop left open. Two family pictures hanged on one wall: one was right after he was "adopted" and the other was when Hisoka joined. On the desk sat six pictures: the twins, he and the twins, Hisoka, he and Hisoka, them and the twins, and a family portrait.

Justin headed to the window to look out into the night. A deep sigh escaped from a burdened heart. The inner scouts. Princess Serenity. Prince Darien. His heart ached terribly as he recalled his twice betrayal to all of them, especially his prince. How could he had done such thing? He hit the wall with a fisted hand. Such weakness!

"My lord Kunzite."

A voice from behind caused him to spin around. As he did so, no longer was he in his room; no longer was he Justin. He was Kunzite, standing in Eylsion, a place he visited rarely. Even rarer for him to see was Helios.

Kunzite blinked in confusion as he looked around. "Helios, why am I here?"

"I saw how troubled you were and decided to bring you here."

"This place has not changed at all, nor have you."

The boy smiled. "I have kept this place in my entire existence and have no desire to change it."

"Eylsion still feels peaceful. I recall Prince Darien would always come here when troubled. I was the one to usually seek him out if he stayed away too long. Once, I fell asleep because I could not find him."

Helios smiled. He knew that day because it was he who found him asleep, underneath a tree. He had sensed the man was troubled about something, so he allowed Kunzite to sleep. He even spoke to Darien about him and they left him alone.

"Come, a heavy burden weighs upon you. Allow me to aid you."

Kunzite shook his head with a small smile. "I was not expecting this to happen. Very well. At least I know I shall sleep peacefully tonight."


	9. Chapter 9

Trista couldn't concentrate on her work. Since Hisoka showed up at her door, a small knot of worry had been growing. Would she take little Hotaru away from her? Amara and Michelle shared her worries but there was nothing any of them could do. Hotaru is her sister and has legal rights to take Hotaru with her. Amara wanted to fight for Hotaru, but it would not be had.

Perhaps if they talked with Hisoka, Hotaru might be allowed to stay. Yes. Convince her to let Hotaru stay. Perfect! Now all Trista needed was to visit her. A look in the Yellow Pages and Trista was on her way to the Choi residence.

From Hotaru's explanation she knew the mansion was huge, but to see it personally was well, let's say for the first time in her life she stood in utter jaw-dropping shock. This was no mansion! It is a castle! Were the Choi's descendants of a royal family or something!?

She rung the bell and was greeted by a servant.

"Hello. How may I help you?"

"Hello, my name is Trista Meioh. Is Hisoka Tomoe home?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Meioh. Hisoka will not be back until the evening." Trista was a little surprised to hear a servant be on first name bases with those in charge.

"Kaoru, who is at the door?" A deep male voice interrupted.

"Miss Trista Meioh, Justin. She is wishing to see Hisoka."

Justin appeared before them. "If I may ask, why do you need to see Hisoka, Miss Meioh?

"It's something I wish to discuss in private with her."

"Very well. I could set an appointment. If I recall her schedule, she should be open on Thursday from 3-5pm. Would that be fine with you?"

Trista went through her Thursday schedule before nodding. "That should work. I will also be bringing two of my friends as they will be part of this discussion."

"I'll inform her of this."

"Thank you."

"Not a problem. Have a good day, Miss Meioh."

Justin watched her leave before shutting the door and returning to his work on the couch. "Hisoka, I hope you're up to meet with your previous partners, the outer scouts. As for me, it's time I plan my meeting with the inner scouts."

Thursday

Click. Click. Click. Click.

Justin sat on the stairs watching Hisoka pace around. This was a big day for both of them. She was meeting her old teammates in minutes and he was meeting with the inner scouts. This was a headache for both of them. At least Hisoka would survive her meeting. Him? Hopefully none of the girls would transform and kill him.

Click. Click. Click. Click.

Justin sighed. "Hisoka, may you please stop?"

"This is your fault!" She spun and pointed at him. "I can't believe you would make this appointment without discussing it with me first!"

"And I'm sorry for doing so. This meeting was bound to happen anyways. It's better to be meeting like this than in a battle, if one were to occur."

Hisoka calmed slightly. "I guess so . . . still, I'm worried. She didn't mention what she wished to speak of and the other two are coming as well. Do you think . . ."

"I doubt it. If Trista wasn't able to identify you at your first meeting then she clearly does not recognize you and neither will the others. So stop fretting." He stood up to place a hand on her shoulder. "Everything will be alright. You have plenty of time to decide if and when to reveal yourself to them. Right now, just use this chance to sort of reconnect with them. Sure, you're no longer a part of the team but it's nice to be with old friends."

She looked away from him. "You know we were hardly friends. I was feared because of my power. They kept their distance from me."

He sighed again. Why was it always the Outer Scouts that made things difficult? If he knew then what he knew now, he would have petitioned Queen Serenity to bring the Outer Scouts into the inner circle to relax from their duties. A knock was heard, causing both to look at the door. He moved toward it, grabbing all he needed.

"Here's your chance then to befriend them as Hisoka, not Saturn." He opened the door. "Hello ladies, Miss Meioh! I would love to stay, but I must be somewhere. Farewell."

"Come in!" Hisoka greeted. "Hello, Trista!"

"Hello, Hisoka. I'm sorry I made this sudden request."

"It was rather unexpected when I heard from Justin." She turned to the other two. "Hello, I am Hisoka Tomoe."

Setsuna introduced her friends. "This is Amara Tenoh and Michelle Kaioh."

"Hey," Amara greeted with a wave.

"It's nice to meet you. Since your reunion with Hotaru, all we hear about from her is you. She is really happy to have you back."

"I'm happy as well. We have been separated for too long with no communication. Thank you so much for taking care of her when my father couldn't."

"It was our pleasure," Michelle smiled.

Hisoka directed them to the Living Room. "Is there anything you would like to drink?"

"_ Tea," replied Trista.

"Coffee," was Amara's response as she looked around the room.

Michelle pinched Amara for her lack of manners. "I'll have water."

One of the maids was called over and given the orders. They all sat down. Hisoka did not want to waste time and jumped straight into the topic. She also was nervous being with them again after so long.

"What did you wish to speak about, Trista?" In her mind, Hisoka was pleading the topic was not about her past identity as Saturn.

Trista looked to the other two in nervousness. "It's about Hotaru."

"Hotaru?" That shocked Hisoka. "What about her?"

"We don't want her staying with you. She has become a part of us and we don't want her to leave," Amara stated, untactful and straight to the point.

"Amara," Michelle reprimanded.

"What?"

Trista sighed. "With your return and your father unable to care for her, we believed you would bring Hotaru here to live with you."

"And you did not want that."

"She belongs with us." Michelle pinched Amara. "Ow!"

Michelle apologized in Amara's place. "Sorry, for her attitude. We are not forcing ourselves but merely wishing for Hotaru to continue with us. We have come to love her very much and can not imagine her taken from us. Yet if you wish to take her in, then we will comply. We want what's only best for her and makes her happy."

It was Hisoka's turn to sigh. So far she had not seen much difference in them. They never took into consideration other people's thoughts or feelings. They always acted upon what they thought was best, which was good sometimes and in this case they chose right. She closed her eyes briefly as she began comparing them to their past selves.

So far, Amara still remained the same: attack first, questions later. She was never one to waste time. Protected fiercely what was hers and never strayed from her task. In the past, Uranus had hated her most. And presently it seemed as if again Amara hated her.

Neptune was slightly nicer than Uranus. She and Neptune had spoken a few times but never gotten to know each other. Just as Uranus, Neptune only viewed her as an ally not to be close with, nothing more. At least Neptune didn't feel aggravated in her presence. In the present, Michelle had gotten softer and was acting as a peacemaker of sorts right now. Hisoka was surprised Michelle was actually being friendly to a complete stranger, unless it was because she was Hotaru's sister . . .

Hisoka couldn't figure out much from Trista. If she could call any of them friends then Pluto would be the closest. They understood each other to a point and saw each other as partners to be trusted in. Whether Pluto was scared of her because of her powers, she never knew. Neither of them spoke to each other but had silent understandings. Both were lonely: Pluto because of her duty as Guardian of Time; she because of her power. Both were powerful and were restricted to use that power unless in dire need. As Trista, Hisoka could see some difference. She had friends and was happy. There were emotions displayed instead of kept back.

The maid from before appeared with their drinks. "Here are your drinks and some snacks."

They all thanked her and took their drinks. Hisoka was puzzled at seeing an extra cup of tea. She had not requested one.

"Renjiro saw me making the drinks and thought you might want this." Hisoka's eyes lit up as she took a sip. "He specially made it himself."

"That man knows me too well," Hisoka said softly with a smile.

"Is there anything else I may do?"

"No, this will be fine. Thank you, Miya." Miya bowed and left. Hisoka relaxed as she drank her tea, affectionally called by Renjiro "Hisoka Tea Specialty #4: Calm Down!"

Setsuna was amazed with her own tea. "Is this really _ Tea!? This tastes far better than any other tea I've had!"

"Miya is learning the art of tea from Renjiro, our butler. Everyone in this mansion agrees Renjiro is the best tea maker in the world. As a child his family was poor and his mother was always sick. He heard that tea had health benefits. So he grabbed whatever materials he could to study herbs. He would go in search for any herbs and make tea. His mother's health did improve slightly but she was in need of medicine that they did not have the money for. In a months time she died, encouraging him to continue his dream of making tea. His father did all he could to support the two of them, but it was becoming difficult so Renjiro was given to kind lady who had taken an interest in him.

Renjiro was given proper education. Being a florist, she taught him about plants and helped him begin a small tea business within her shop. Long story short he met the Choi family who couldn't get enough of the beautiful flowers and tasty tea. Renjiro and his adoptive mother were hired and Mr. Choi helped out Renjiro's father. When the Choi's moved, Renjiro went along as a chance to learn the art of tea."

"How did he become the butler?" Michelle asked as she ate the snacks.

Hisoka smiled. "Well, that's a story for later. Now how about I tell you three my story?"

With Justin

Yesterday he had went to pick up the twins at school, purposely meeting the the inner scouts. They were shocked to see him once again. The twins saw their reaction and wondered if they somehow knew him. Justin came to the girls rescue by stating he knew them from his past. From there Justin asked the girls if he could meet with them again the next day. They agreed upon a time and place. The twins wanted to join them but sensed the group needed time alone to catch up.

Justin parked his car before Raye's shrine. He got out and headed for the stairs. He sighed to relieve the nervousness. Up he went. Raye greeted him at the top.

"What do you want?" she asked with crossed arms and suspicion.

"As I said yesterday, I merely wish to speak with you girls. This is no trick. I'm not under anyone's control. I am myself."

"How do I know if you're telling the truth?"

He sighed. If this meeting was going to start like this, this was going to be a rough day. "What would you have me do? If it's to kneel, beg for forgiveness, and reveal my story then that was my intention all along. If you need a token than I shall give it." He transformed and gave his sword to her. "I now am weaponless."

Raye stared at the sword then him. She nodded though she didn't believe him. "This way."

He returned back to normal and followed her to where the other girls were. The door opened and he was met with each of them standing defensively in front of Serena. At least they were in civilian mode.

"What do you want, Kunzite?" Minako asked.

That tone coming from her was a stab to his heart. Images of her flashed in his mind. How could he have killed her that time? Twice he had betrayed her and twice had she died.

"He comes peacefully." Raye interjected as she showed his sword. "At least that is what he said."

"Then why don't you all calm down?" Serena asked with worry. "He seems to have changed and Beryl is dead. There's nothing to worry about!"

"Serena!" Lita yelled. "He's the enemy! Don't you remember he and the other generals killed us?"

Serena looked at the girl with a sad pout. "I do but . . ."

"You're so naïve, Serena," Raye said with a shake of her head.

"How about we listen to what he has to say before we decide anything, right?" Amy suggested as she sat nursing her tea.

Justin was silently thanking that Amy was a rational thinker. At least he was given a little more time to live. Tensions subsided a bit as everyone got into their positions. He knelt before them all which again shocked them.

"Forgive me for my actions both on the Moon Kingdom and here on Earth. I am deeply ashamed at how I and my comrades were easily swayed by Beryl into betraying and attacking everyone. When we were reborn by Her Majesty, Queen Serenity, we had our free will but Beryl managed to find us and returned us as her minions once again. Since our second demise we were turned into stones which Prince Darien took with him. We discovered that through the stones we could materialize before him. Yet we couldn't be out for long periods of time and we only came out to advice him."

"So how and why are you standing here? Shouldn't you be with Darien?" Amy asked, thoroughly interested upon the subject.

Justin bowed his head further away from their gaze. "I am afraid I cannot fully answer the first question except I have been reborn with my memories intact. My comrades chose the another path. Where they are I know not, neither if they have regained their memories yet. All I can say is that I appeared in the Choi's mansion in America where they found me unconscious. The twins were twelve at that time. They cared for me and adopted me into the family. Never once did they question my past. Since then I have lived with them, doing what I can to show my appreciation for their generosity."

He looked at them now. "When the Choi's decided to move here I was glad yet afraid. Since returning to life I had determined to one day return to apologize to all of you and to Prince Darien for what I had done. My fright and shame kept me from showing myself to you until yesterday. I knew where all of you attended school and the twins told me where each of you lived. I had searched for my Prince, even going to his home only to learn he had moved to America to study."

Serena stood with a happy smile. "Well you are here now and at least I accept your apology." She went to stand before him and extended a hand. "I forgive you and will gladly accept you as a friend and ally once again."

"Serena!" all the girls exclaimed as they stood.

Justin couldn't believe she had forgiven him this easily. It had been the same with the Prince, though they all still felt guilty.

"Princess . . . Thank you."


	10. Chapter 10

I just realized that in the previous chapter I left a blank for what kind of tea Setsuna/Trista was drinking! I didn't want to put it up until i figured out the tea! *lands on hands and knees* Please forgive me for leaving that mistake! For those who didn't see it, then continue on and ignore my bewailment and begging/apologizing to those who did notice it. *in tiny voice* any suggestions for what tea she would be drinking? I promise to remedy this once i discover Trista's tea. *looks around at readers nervously* hehehe Too late for helps?

* * *

While Hisoka and Justin were in their meetings . . .the twins

Hisoka had basically banned them away from home while she had her meeting, and though Justin didn't verbally state it, he didn't want them with him at his meeting with the girls. That left them with Hotaru, whom Trista had brought along for them to watch until the meeting was over. At first neither of them knew where to go. Sara suggested shopping but was rejected by the others. Ryan wanted to hang out at his place, but Sara reminded him they were kicked out. Hotaru suggested they could just walk through town or around the park. The park was chosen.

For a while they walked about talking about nonsense. A comfortable spot in the grass was eventually found where they could sit and enjoy the weather. Luckily each had brought things to do in case boredom found them. Homework was one of the things they brought. It lasted a good thirty minutes with Hotaru getting some help. An hour of Sara on her stomach and leaning on her elbows as she drew in her sketch book. Hotaru was watching Sara's artwork and being taught how to draw. Sara gave some paper to Hotaru for practice. Ryan was napping on his back, using Sara's back as a pillow. He was listening to music through one earphone as he used the other ear to occasionally listen to the girls.

Once that hour was done, Hotaru decided to ask about when and why they played their music, as well as if they intended on making records. The twins were at first stumped on how to respond.

"Well, I don't know when we truly began our music life," began Ryan in thought. "As children, we always enjoyed listening to music and humming along. At least that's what we were told."

That puzzled Hotaru. "What do you mean by that?"

Sara closed her book and cupped her chin in her hands. "We have no memories from six and down. Our first memory is waking in a hospital. Both of us were heavily injured. Our parents and the doctor told us that we were stuck in a burning building. Part of the ceiling fell on top of us, which resulted in our memory loss. The doctor said it was possible for us to regain our memory, though we would have to be patient."

"And have you?"

Ryan closed his eyes. "A little, according to everyone. We don't consciously know we're remembering." Ryan opened his eyes to look at Hotaru, who scrunched her face in confusion. This made him sigh. "It comes out in our actions and speech and we're unaware of it until someone points it out."

"How about this," Sara decided to explain clearer, "it's like sleepwalking in the night and doing whatever it is you're dreaming about. As you're doing this someone finds you and wakes you up. You wake up suddenly not recalling the dream. The person tells you what you were doing and saying, which leaves you believing what was told as you can't remember the dream." She looked at Hotaru to see if she understood.

"I think I understand. So when did you start playing?"

Ryan sat up and turned to face the girl. "Around nine. Our parents figured we would enjoy playing just as much as listening to music. We were both to learn the piano and another instrument of our choosing. I picked the flute out of curiosity as I've never seen many males play it and wondered why."

"I was attracted to the sound of the harp." Sara also sat up. "It has a beautiful and unique sound."

"As we grew older our teachers told us we were music prodigals, for we had learned faster than most kids our age," Ryan continued. "I was eleven when I dropped the flute in favor of the guitar. I had a better knack for string instruments then wind. Sara learned the clarinet a year later. I got the guitar down in a year. By twelve we perfect each of our instruments except for Sara with her harp. I moved on into viola and cello. Four years of that and we were done."

Sara took over again. "Since then we've played at concerts until someone suggested we do recordings. We managed to put out several albums. During one of our concerts, we met up with a talented trio of guys called the Three Lights."

"I know them!" exclaimed Hotaru. "I was allowed to go to two of their concerts! Mamma Michelle played her violin with them in one of those!"

"So we know of two others who know our trio brothers." Ryan smiled.

"Brothers?"

He nodded. "We were doing a concert in South Korea where they met us. After the concert, they marched their way backstage to talk with Sara. They apparently mistook Sara for someone else and boy was that a bizarre conversation. To clear up the awkwardness we hung out together for the rest of the night talking about music and our lives. We did the same the next day, for Sara and I were heading to America the next morning. The trio decided to join us as they wanted to spend more time with us. From then on we bonded. When they met our parents, Mom adopted them immediately. So since then we refer to them as our brothers."

Hotaru could clearly see why they mistook Sara for Princess Kakyuu. At first glance of Sara, she herself had thought the princess had returned to Earth!

"I bet with you two together, the music must have been amazing!"

Ryan shook his head. "Truthfully, we hardly played together and as much as our managers and fans begged, we never put out an album. It was just something neither of us wanted to do. They desired to remain solo as much as we did. Besides, Sara and I noticed something special about their music and didn't want to interrupt it with our own flavor."

The sky darkened, signaling their departure. Instead of returning home immediately, they ate supper and went to Raye's temple to meet up with Justin. The girls and Hotaru were surprised that the other had previously met the twins and Justin. Conversation continued longer until Hisoka called Justin to quit dawdling and return home. Hisoka informed them that Trista would pick Hotaru up at the temple, so it was alright to return. Farewells were said.

At home

Once the twins were sent to their rooms, Justin went to Hisoka's room to speak with her.

Knock. Knock.

"Come in, Justin."

He entered into a room similar to his, though painted in shades of purple. Everything was clean but not as organized as many would have thought. Home was the only place she allowed herself to truly relax (only after everyone got on her case for stressing out too much, not being her true self, and getting sick because of the stress). He walked in further to see her staring out her window with a cup of tea in hand.

"Hisoka Tea Speciality #2: Relax," Justin guessed with a smile.

She turned her head to smile back at his correction. "The first of this one today. Had two of the #4 earlier."

"That stressful, huh?" He stopped beside her.

"Yeah. Came out okay in the end. They asked who Hotaru should live with."

"That's what it was about?"

Hisoka took another sip. "Hmhm. Amara, the blonde whom you'd know as Sailor Uranus, gave me the most trouble, as usual." She huffed.

"Even back then?" She nodded. "And what about the present Neptune?"

"Michelle?" Hisoka went to her desk to put the tea down. "She's gotten better. Still troublesome but better."

Justin leaned on his back against the window so she would be in his view. "What was the outcome?"

"No war was waged. A third party needs to join."

"Who's doing the telling?" She stared at him as if that was the dumbest thing to ask. "Okay, let me instead ask, when is she going to be told?"

"Next week, same day and time at their place. No time limits or outside influence. She decides for herself. Until father gets better, she will live with whomever she wishes. Personally I'm fine with her staying with them. As the Outer Scouts, it's good for them to be together and further the bond they have."

"Speaking of your father, when will he be released from the hospital or rather, how long do you intend for him to stay there?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Choi had actually given me permission few days ago to bring him here until he's fully recovered. But with this issue brought up, I will wait until it's settled. Once father is healed I intend on searching for a house for the three of us." Now it was his turn to give a look. It was tinged with sadness. She sighed. "Justin, my biological family is separated right now. I want us to be united again."

"I understand, though the twins and several of the servants won't like it one bit."

"Ugh," she rubbed her forehead. "Don't remind me of that. I've already spoken about this with the parents and just them alone is making me doubt myself. If I don't present my case strong enough, the twins will be my downfall."

"You make this sound terrible." Justin crossed his arms, a bit upset.

"How about we drop it for now and change topic to your meeting?" She went to plop on her bed, attempting to relieve oncoming stress. "No bloodshed or bruises?"

His face returned to normal. "Came close a few times. Had to give up my sword as a token of peace until they deemed me 'safe' for the time being. Ami Mizuno rescued me before any of them dared to transform and attack."

"Well, she always was the peacemaker and most reasonable," Hisoka said with a nod.

"She bought me time to explain myself. Serena forgave me immediately, but the others . . ." he dropped off for Hisoka to pick up the rest of the message.

"You four did attack them numerously and killed them under Beryl's control. Of course they would doubt you. At least you are making a good beginning with them. Hey, why are you getting angry?" As she spoke, she saw him tensing and getting furious. She thought it may have the mention of Beryl. "There's no need to worry or get angry at Beryl as she is long dead now. What's done is done. I thought you were getting over this guilt ridden thing? If the Princess forgave you, then that's a start."

"It's not Beryl." A lengthy pause was given. "They accused me of using the twins."

"What!?"

Not able to handle Hisoka seeing him in this state, he turned to stare out the window. That had a wrong effect on Hisoka. She was both sad and angry at him for his action.

"Don't you give me your back! Turn around!" He remained still. "How dare you do this to me Justin!" She pushed herself off the bed and marched to him. He knew she stood behind him yet remained. "Look at me this instant." She forced him to turn. "We promised to never hide anything from each other. So you better keep that promise or we can return to our old ways."

Minutes ticked away until Justin was able to calm himself. He gave a deep sigh. "I'm sorry. Of us four generals, I have been known to keep a cool head, yet since returning to life I seemed to have lost that trait of mine. I struggle to keep my temper whenever injustice or accusations are made either to or about the twins."

"So you told your story, asked for forgiveness, Serena forgave, happiness for a bit, then accusation thrown in to test you. Correct? And Raye was the accuser?" He looked into her eyes with surprise. "How did I know? I was once a part of them and I did my own observations when I was around. It helped also to be informed of all my fellow scouts." She shrugged her shoulders. "No surprise."

Justin's entire body sagged as his expression became sad. "It was for me. Sure, I was previously an enemy. That I knew would have them upset at me, but to be so set against an ally from our previous lives was a surprise. Maybe it was a wish for them to be a little receptive of me because of who I once was. Looking from then to now, they are so different from the scouts I once knew."

Hisoka immediately felt guilty. "Forgive me for my insensitivity. I forgot how close you were to them."

He smiled sadly at her. "It's alright."

"Still, it must be tough. So much has happened that you are unaware of. I know what it's like to have suspicious allies who'd only trust you in dire circumstances. It's not something you should suffer." She hugged him. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's alright," he repeated himself as he gratefully accepted the hug. "I'll just regain their alliance as I once did long ago. Things will work out in the end."

"Justin," she whispered. A lone tear slid off her face.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day saw Sara and Ryan absent of school. The girls decided to check on them, hearing the twins had important business to take care of. Wanting to visit the twins and her sister again, Hotaru tagged along, bringing Sammy whose "only reason" was to see the rich family and their mansion.

Hisoka greeted them at the door and showed them to Sara's room. A large sign was plastered onto the door that read, "Absolutely NO DISTURBANCE unless EXTREMELY important!" A few threats were vividly drawn on the sign. This was a sign rarely used. It meant either a museum or people (mainly important people) requested many drawings. So the sign meant exactly what it meant and no soul dared to enter or even neared the room. In these times Sara was transformed into a terrifying dictator.

Serena about opened the door but Hisoka stopped her in a heartbeat. Instead Hisoka dared to poke her head into the room to see how what state of mind Sara was in. Sara was sitting before her easel, intently focused upon her artwork. Every single pencil, pastels, and color pencils she owned were out in full blast. Half sat at her desk where she had been working on other projects. The other half were currently being used on a forest scene. Tension hung in the air but not as heavy as earlier. Hisoka decided it best to not intrude and save everyone from some cruel fate.

Since Ryan was not home, Hisoka gave them a tour of the house until it was a little safer to visit Sara. Sounds of amazement and wonder was uttered. They soon lost track of how many rooms they visited. One of the events they enjoyed was the pictures. Hisoka showed them the family album. It was during this they were visited by the dictator herself.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sara asked with half surprise, half demand.

Lita looked up from the picture she was looking at. "How come you didn't tell us you guys knew the Three Lights?"

Sara blinked at her. "We didn't feel the need to inform you guys of that. Neither was it asked so we remained silent," she responded still in dictator mode.

"That's so cool!" Mina clapped her hands in estacy. "Now I'm best friends two famous groups!" Mina then picked up a picture with a sly grin. "By the way, that boyfriend of yours is super hot!" She flipped the picture for Sara to see the exact one. Hiro was in his signature black outfit: shirt, pant, wrist bands, and shoes. He was standing outside with a bored expression, apparently gazing beyond the camera person at something or someone.

Sara possibly broke the record of blushing the fastest and hardest. "M-Mina!

The other girls got into the fun by pulling out other pictures.

"No kidding!" Lita said. The picture she held was of a relaxed Hiro sitting on a couch, listening and watching Sara play her harp. His eyes were closed in the peaceful moment.

Raye held forth a picture with a sly grin. "This one out does the others in my opinion."

Everyone leaned together to stare at the picture. In unison they cried, "Oh my goodness!"

Sara pushed her way past them and saw it.

"You guys are ki-" Raye never finished the statement.

Sara blushed furiously and snatched it from her. "Hisoka! Why are you showing them pictures of Hiro and me!?"

Hisoka innocently smiled at the girl. "I was showing them the family album. I couldn't help it that they saw pictures of your lover boy."

Her face became beet red. "He's-He's not my boyfriend!" Everyone stared at her with that knowing look. "He's just a really good, close friend!"

Everyone still had the look and nodded. "Riiiight."

"What are you guys doing here anyways?" Sara asked, controlling herself and hoping to divert their attention from the pictures.

"That's right!" Amy got up and went to her bag. "We came to give you and Ryan class notes and assignments. Neither of you were at school today so we decided to visit." She handed Sara the notes.

"Thanks. I got slammed with requests from businesses and VIP. Ryan went to assist Father with one of the corporations. We'll be out for a week, possibly longer." She sighed deeply. "This is one thing I hate about my job. I'll go days with nothing or a light load then suddenly it seems as if everyone is requesting a picture!"

"That's why you have a schedule," Hisoka calmly stated while neatly replacing the photos.

"I know and I tell them my schedule! Yet some demand I finish on a set date! The nerve of them! There are only a few I would ever listen to such a request." Sara fell onto a chair.

Hisoka glanced up briefly. "How many did you quit on?"

"Four. Major gallery in America and in England, one arrogant corporation president, and a movie director. They were being extremely pushy and I lost all patience with them."

Hisoka sighed as the others stared wide eyed at the exhausted girl. They had been given examples of some of her artwork today but none of them knew how good an artist she was to being doing jobs for such important people.

"You work for movie directors?" Sammy was awed by this fact.

"Yeah. I help them design some of their sets. They give me the basics of their idea and I conjure up the scene and draw it out for them. I even assist sometimes with character apparels or creatures."

"Can we see some of the pictures?" Sammy asked with hope.

"Why not."

She got up to lead them to her art room. They all gasped at the covered walls and strings clipping sets of drawings. Folders and boxes were neatly arranged on shelves. They spread out to various sections of the room, looking at the mass amount of artwork. The room was like a mini art gallery.

"Depending on the work, I will work here so my thoughts will be a little more organized and gain inspiration from my other works."

"You did all this?" Hotaru was in a section clearly designated as the animal section. Some could be seen as much older than the others.

"I had a knack for drawing when I was little. My parents wanted to keep all my pictures, advising I should do so as well. As I grew older, people and friends saw my pictures and wanted me to do the same one for them. Mom suggested I create a mini business. And that's how my career began. I used that money to partly pay for my advanced art classes. It wasn't long until I had all kinds of people asking for my work."

"What's your favorite scenery to draw?" Amy asked.

"My favorite?" Sara smiled and answered with a far off gaze, "Outer space. Most nights I love to simply look up at the stars and the planets. It's so beautiful up there. Sometimes I wish I could live there and explore all of outer space." Hisoka frowned at those words.

"It is beautiful up there," Amy softly stated as she touched one of the pictures.

Lita nodded. "Yeah. Each star has bright, powerful shine of it's own."

"And that shine is what makes each star beautiful!" Mina interjected.

Raye smiled in agreement. "Even planets and moons have their own unique shine."

"And each shine is so warm and peaceful," Hotaru commented.

Serena nodded. "Just staring out there, gives you a sense of peace."

"Yeah," Sara agreed.

Hisoka watched the two girls stare at each other. She could sense them barely communicating something. In fact the atmosphere in the room was starting to frighten her in the possibility a part of Sara might awaken. It was not allowed!

"Come everyone, I believe it is time for Sara to finish her work." She ushered them back to the main room and saw them off. Sara had returned to her room during this, so Hisoka went to check on her. "Sara?" No one answered. She walked in. Sara was going through some of her work books.

"Sometimes I feel I do injustice to the real thing when I do any artwork of outer space. It's just so magnificent! When I look up at the sky, my heart suddenly soars and I wish to be up there among the stars, planets, and galaxies!" A light was emitting from her.

Hisoka paled. Too soon! She couldn't be awakening yet. "No. Not yet," she whispered. "Please, no."

Sara's clothes began to change into a red and orange dress. Her hair floated in the transformation. Yet as quickly as it began, it all reversed and the light disappeared. Sara frowned as her head hurt. She turned slightly toward an even paler Hisoka.

"Hisoka, I feel exhausted all of a sudden." And with that she fell unconscious.

"Sara!" Hisoka rushed to her side. The sun emblem flickered on the girl's forehead before disappearing completely under an unmistakable, golden light. "Helios?" Before she could ponder anymore on this her phone buzzed to life. "Justin! Yeah . . . I think so . . . might have to do with the inner scouts being here . . . she's unconscious right now . . . Hurry back home, I'll tell you in detail . . . I'm worried . . . Okay . . . Bye." Her phone rang again and she had to calm a frightened twin and worried father.

Several hours later

Ryan was sitting on his sister's bed, watching Sara sleep. Whatever had happened to her had partially happened to him. He had felt it. It was like some unknown part of him was awakening. However, something powerful had interrupted whatever was happening, which caused his sister to be in this state. Luckily for him, it only did half the damage and his father had been there to catch him when they were walking back to the office.

He lovingly brushed aside some of her hair. "I don't know what happened but everything will be fine. They say you simply exhausted yourself. Haven't I told you to take better care of yourself, Sara? At least your illness hasn't acted up and caused this. I'll find the cure eventually, so hang on okay?"

A door softly closed upon the tender scene. Hisoka sighed in exhaustion and sadness. Justin leaned against the opposite wall.

"Hisoka, I think it's time you tell me everything."

"Justin, please," she begged him not to force her.

"I need to know now."

She sighed deeply. "Let us go somewhere private."

Hours later and the appearance of Helios, Justin learned all he needed to know. Now he knew why Saturn and Princess Solarity had left and where to. Now he understood Hisoka's fear of Solarity's awakening. This was quite the burden she had to bear and he now bore a portion of it.

He and Hisoka were returning back to the room when they sensed a powerful presence within Sara's room. Without caring if any saw, they transformed and burst into the dark room. Standing next to the girl's bed was a man with his back toward them. The clouds revealed a full moon, allowing light to enter the room. With moonlight streaming in, Kunzite and Sailor Sequester saw red hair that spiked in several areas. A bright red cloak that draped off his shoulders. On the right side was a sword sheath that barely poked out of the cloak.

"Who are you?" demanded Sailor Sequester, prepared to attack with her glaive. She heard Kunzite take out his sword.

"We would like to avoid fighting if possible," Kunzite stated. "But we are prepared if you force us to fight."

The man said nothing. If anything, they merely caused him to stretch out a hand to touch Sara's face.

"Stop!"

Sequester dashed toward him with her glaive raised to strike. Her attack never occurred as a fiery barrier suddenly lit around him and repelled her back. Kunzite hurried to her side, all the while studying the man before them. Something was familiar about him and that barrier . . .

They watched him gently caress and stroke Sara's face. "Solarity," he whispered gently.

That surprised them. Who is this man and how does he know Sara's true identity? Kunzite was struggling to identify this person. He knew this person but couldn't remember who. It was quite frustrating.

"Master Kunzite." Kunzite's eyes flew wide at the name. There was only one person who called him that! "Is that really you?" He turned halfway to reveal his identity.

"Prince Apollo!"

Sequester gasped. This is the brother Solarity always spoke of and adored. She had made it a plan to one day meet him, but it seemed something always got in the way and so she never met him once in her past life. In this life however, . . .

"Ryan? How long have you known your past life?"

Apollo turned her direction confused. "Who are you and why are you with Master Kunzite? Are you associated with he and my sister in any way?"

Kunzite stepped forward. "Prince, this lady was once known as Sailor Saturn whom your sister befriended."

Clarity shown in his eyes. "Ah, Solarity spoke often of you and was happy to have you as a friend." He bowed slightly. "Thank you for taking care of her. Without me she can be a handful at times."

"It was my greatest pleasure, Prince Apollo."

"Now why did Kunzite refer to you in past tense?"

Sequester was shocked that he picked up on Kunzite's wording. Shock quickly gave way to worry, not knowing if she should tell the entire story of what befell his sister. Luck stepped in as Kunzite took the matter into his own hands.

"Due to dire circumstances, which I will inform you later, she became a new sailor scout, Sailor Sequester. She gave the position of Sailor Saturn to her younger sister. Sailor Sequester is now devoted to protecting your sister." Apollo nodded his head, soaking it all in. "Might I ask when you awoke?"

"Today but not fully." That confused the two guardians. "I began to wake up when I felt Solarity awakening but something caused her to return to sleep. Whatever that was did not affect me but left me in my current state. I am still hidden deep within Ryan's mind. He has an inkling of what happened and can sense a slight difference but that's all." To emphasize his statements, he groaned and lost all strength. Kunzite was quick to grab him and aid him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, clearly concerned for his once pupil.

"It's almost time for me to return to slumber. I managed to find an opening while Ryan was asleep and came out. I don't know when I shall be able to appear again so I took this opportunity, despite this taking away my strength. I wanted to see my beloved sister even though she is asleep. Please take care of her in my absence."

"We will," Sequester responded with determination. "Rest now. We will be waiting for the both of you to awake, so take your time."

Apollo smiled at her then faced Kunzite. "She would make a good match for you if you were not already with Venus." His heavy eyelids shut, not able to stay up any longer. By doing so he missed a scene he would have thoroughly teased Kunzite about. Two bright rosy faces stared at each other, dumbfounded, before rapidly looking anywhere else but each other.

A stray thought flashed through Kunzite's mind after catching Sequester's blush. _"She looks pretty when blushing."_

Both watched as Prince Apollo returned to slumber, giving way to Ryan asleep in Kunzite's arms. Kunzite carried Ryan to bed then went to his own with Sequester following. They stayed up the rest of the night discussing what just happened and what to expect in coming days.

* * *

Authors note: Soooo, I thought of letting the Generals reunite with their girls but with my desire to bring in the a certain singing trio that wasn't going to mostly work. Hence Kunzite and my Sequester formed, and I've kind of taken to them as i continued writing soon to be posted chapters.

For the prince, Apollo was the only Sun/fire related name I could think of. Sorry if it's lame or something. Really searched for a proper name but my mind wasn't imaginative enough.

Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

After the events of that day, nothing else ever happened nor was it mentioned. Everyone acted as if nothing happened and carried on with their days. Hisoka met the outer scouts a few more times. A bond of friendship was barely visible but progressing.

Justin learned from the inner scouts of all that occurred after his death. He felt something akin to anger(denied it as jealousy) and anguish when he learned that certain blond and azure heads grew attachments to three certain Kou singers, who were very much part of his family. Serena was no longer with Darien and it appeared as if the other scouts had either forgotten their past loves or simply moved on. What was going on? What were he and his comrades to do now? Their prince lived in America and broke his relationship with the Moon Princess. The girls themselves continued on with life and found others to love. What . . . Why? His mind was a mess . . . so were his emotions.

This was how Hisoka found him one day. He was sitting beside the river at Sara's personal residence, making sense of all the information and place his emotions correctly. Sara had been staying there for a few days to work on several projects in silence. So when he appeared before her door requesting to stay for the day, she was surprised. Sensing his need to be alone, she did just that. To help she played him song after song.

Hisoka watched him for a bit before crossing the bridge and going to sit beside him. The moment she sat, he related everything to her and questioned his purpose to have been reborn. That last one earned him a slap to his right cheek.

"How could you say that!?" she yelled at him as she stood glaring.

He was surprised by her reaction but had no response. Life suddenly lost all meaning. Nothing was the same as before. There was no returning to that life.

"How could you give up so easily and accept this!?"

Easy. He lost his prince and his love. Didn't he return to live the life stolen from him? Now that both were out of his reach, what was there?

"Look around you! There are people that care about you! Your old friends aren't the only ones that revolve around your life! Don't look at the past but the present and future! Look! Didn't you any other reason to live? Didn't you want to live again? To protect those you love? Protect this planet and galaxy?"

Yes . . . He wanted to live again. Regain his honor, regain his life. Protect the new friends and family he made.

In the background Sara was playing her harp. The song made him desire to continue to live and renewed his hope.

"So don't you dare say that ever again! We love you! I wouldn't know what to do without you! I love you!"

Huh? That shocked him.

"What did you say?" Perhaps he misheard her.

"Huh?" His question surprised her and made her realize what she admitted. Her face instantly lit up red as a ripe tomato. "N-Nothing."

He blushed knowing he heard her correctly. He stood. "Hi-Hisoka, you love me?"

Whether sensing or pure luck, Sara was now playing romantic music. A smile adorned her face as she pictured her new song:

There the two stood looking into each other's eyes. Both nervous to speak and admit their feelings. Time passes before the girl declares her feelings that she has felt for a long time. The man is shocked, not knowing that's how long she loved him. He becomes more nervous but declares that he feels something toward her as well but wasn't sure if what he felt was true love. But now that he reflects upon the past and hears her declaration, he knows what he feels is love.

Her face shines was happiness and tears, hearing his answer. She jumps into arms that reach out to hold her. In his happiness he twirls her around before setting her down. One hand caresses her face. Again they look deeply into each other's eyes that now shine with love and passion. Their faces inch closer. Each say within their mind of his/her love and appearance. She closes her eyes as they share their first kiss.

Sara stopped playing and leans back with a smile. Yeah. That's how the story of this song would be told.

Outside, Hisoka leaned against the warm body of Justin. His steady heartbeat sounded against her ear. Justin rested his head on top of her head, smelling her hair and holding her closer to him. He was a foolish man to just realize he had long ago given up his love for Venus and had steadily fallen in love with the ex-Sailor Saturn, now known as Sequester. She had been there all along, helping and encouraging him. She kept him steady and in one piece.

"I love you, my beautiful Sailor Sequester."

"And I love you, my dear General Kunzite."

Meanwhile in Elysion, Helios had watched the scene with a smile. The two were finally together. A perfect match. Apollo would love to hear this. He walked away from the mirror that showed the two lovebirds.


	13. Chapter 13

After long months and gruesome finals it was finally . . .

"SUMMER!" four girls chorused.

Amy, Ryan, and Sara smiled at their enthusiasm.

"What should we do first?" asked Serena.

"Should we go to the beach?" Mina questioned while conjuring up images of all the gorgeous men there.

"How about sleepovers and baking?" Lita suggested with a finger.

Raye shook her head. "Let's visit all the temples!"

Amy tilted her head with a smile. "We could always go to a library and study."

Silence and blank stares.

"That's Ami for you," Lita whispered, still amazed at her friends love to study.

Serena nodded viciously in agreement.

"Let's plan the summer over at our place," said Sara and Ryan.

"Yeah!" everyone chorused.

At the Choi residence

Ryan had finished giving them a tour of his own residence. They were amazed at the design and beauty, not to mention how his parents allowed him and Sara to have their own houses.

"This is so cool!" Sammy exclaimed. "Thanks for allowing Hotaru and I to come along!"

"Why are you here again?" Serena questioned her little brother.

"Because Sara and Ryan invited us also." Sammy stuck out his tongue at her. She did the same at him.

"Now now," Sara smiled, attempting to prevent a sibling quarrel, "I simply believed Hotaru and Hisoka would like to spend more time together with summer upon us. As for Sammy, I thought he would love to come again as he seemed to enjoy himself the first time he came."

Sammy smiled in victory. Serena huffed at her defeat and looked away from him.

A man chose that moment to appear. "Ryan, Sara."

They all looked toward the him. Ryan was to first to acknowledge him.

"Ah, Sensei. What brings you here? Are we training early today?"

He shook his head. "No. There will be no lessons today." Ryan knew better than to question him, so instead he waited for him to continue. "You and Sara are wanted in the main residence. There you shall find the reason." The man walked away with a knowing smile.

Ryan and Sara stared at each other in confusion. Not prolonging whatever awaited them, the group made way to the mansion. The second they entered through the back way, the twins were blindfolded and "kidnapped" to another room. The others were shocked and hurried to rescue them, yet roadblocks were placed before them to deter their rescue.

"What's the meaning of this? Where are we being taken?!" Sara yelled.

Ryan sighed. "The blindfolds mean Mother must want to surprise us, but taking it this far means she intends on giving the biggest surprise ever."

"Hm, Ryan guessed correctly," a familiar deep voice said.

"He's so intelligent! I'm so proud of him!" That was there joyous mother.

"More like you did this so much he predicted it was you and the purpose behind it," mumbled a young man with a child-like voice.

"What was that?" came a dangerous voice from their mother.

"You've done it now, Yaten."

"Seiya?" questioned both twins.

The blindfolds were taken off allowing them to see the trio smiling at them.

"Hey Ryan and Little Princess."

Sara jumped into their waiting arms in excitement.

"I missed you guys a lot! I almost believed we would never see you guys again!"

Ryan lightly punched each of them. "That's for not writing us and worrying my little sister!" Then he properly greeted them in male fashion. "Good having you guys back."

Taiki was disheveling Sara's hair in typical sibling affection. "We missed this place and couldn't wait to return," he said with a smile.

"Sorry it took us long," Yaten apologized. "We were kept very busy."

"Did you guys ever manage to find that lady whom you mistook as me?" Sara asked as she realized said person wasn't here.

All three smiled and nodded.

"I'm glad!" she said with relief. "She sounded very important to you three and she must have been lonely without you guys."

Hisoka and Justin, who were standing in the background, saw emotions and memories rush through their eyes but remained smiling for Sara and Ryan. Justin had heard the events from the girls and relayed it to Hisoka, so they both knew what just went through the singing trio's minds.

"We planned to bring her along but knowing how enthusiastic we were about returning she made us leave earlier than planned. She'll come in the end of summer to give us time to reunite and whatnot," Seiya explained.

"So how long you guys staying this time?" Ryan asked.

"Two years," responded Taiki.

Hisoka saw an opportunity and quickly moved from Justin's side. "Well, with you guys staying for two years, I can keep you three busier. I'm sure your fans would love to see you guys and it wouldn't hurt to do some tours with Sara and Ryan starting this summer. The fan base would increase by having The Three Lights and The Phoenix combining. I know Kaize would love to manage you guys alongside The Phoenix. Then there's also when school starts again. It shouldn't be a problem to enroll you three in the same school as Ryan and Sara. There's also some functions which Mr. and Mrs. Choi will love for you three to come, so we'll have to fit that in with school and performances."

The twins couldn't believe what Taiki and Hisoka had said. The trio on the other hand had forgotten how scary this lady worked.

"Two years?" questioned the twins. Three nods. "Attending school with us?" Nods again. "And perform with us?" They hesitated until a dark, threatening Hisoka was seen and felt. Three rapid agreements made two excited siblings and a happy, "innocent" scheduler.

"Scary." was the only word running through the minds of the Kou siblings.

"Seiya, Yaten, Taiki?" came a chorus from five forgotten girls who finally arrived.

One big reunion was held. Laughter was heard the rest of the day. Justin truly found himself happy for Mina and Yaten, though he was slightly protective of her and glared at Yaten a few times. Hisoka herself was glad she didn't have to worry about a jealous Justin. The Kou siblings heard about their relationship and congratulated them . . . with some light teasing. They asked the whereabout of Hiro, as he was always with Sara acting as her personal protector of sorts. Ryan told them and they teased Sara this time round.

Hotaru grinned at her sister with excitement. Since learning of it, she still hadn't come down from her happiness for her sister being in love with someone. So far, this was the highlight of both their lives. Now once they got married, Justin would be her brother-in-law and following marriage would be kids and she would be an aunt! This was thrilling!

Sammy laughed as Hotaru was barely containing herself from running and bouncing all over the mansion. He had never seen her this hyped up before but he liked seeing her happy. Every time he saw her smile or laugh he suddenly forgot all his worries (and anything else he had been thinking). To him she appeared to shine whenever she smiled and he'd do anything to see her look so pretty. Yes, he was feeling something toward her and it had taken a while for him to admit it. His parents helped him figure it out and he asked them to keep it hidden from Serena, not wanting to constantly hear her tease him quite yet. He first wanted to check if Hotaru felt the same toward him before going anywhere else.

Seiya couldn't believe he was back on Earth, specifically, back in Japan in the presence of a certain Moon Princess. This felt like a dream from which he didn't want to awaken from. He still loved her. Being separated from her had proved that. Having done a lot of thinking, it felt right being in this male form and being with Serena. Seiya actually preferred this than constantly being a female back on Kinmoku. The other two also agreed when they reflected upon the facts. Taiki and Yaten wanted nothing more than to be with Ami and Mina.

Seeing Serena again, he again pushed aside his love, knowing she had Darien. This fact had constantly pained him, but he had to accept it. So he allowed himself the pleasure of enjoying her company and listening to all she and her friends had to say. However when they briefly mentioned Darien and Serena breaking up and Darien at a university in America, he was . . . . shocked? Thrilled? Angry? Hopeful? He looked to Serena to gauge her response but she wore a true smile. She was happy? No tears or complaints about missing Darien and wishing he stayed with her? She was fine with this? He kept an even closer eye on her throughout the rest of the conversation and was further shocked to see her blush occasionally when looking at him or shine brighter when speaking with him. Was he getting this correct? It couldn't be. It was his wild imagination getting the better of him. She had declared last time that they were only friends and nothing more.

He looked at his brothers. At least they didn't have the same trouble as him. So far it appeared as if Amy and Mina were just as enthusiastic to see Taiki and Yaten just as they had been. He happened to glance at Justin who glared at Yaten and had a sad look at Amy. What was with that? Seiya couldn't think anymore as it was getting late and his brain had already been taxed with what he just learned today. Tomorrow he could attempt to solve all his worries and questions.

The girls left first, promising to visit again soon. After they left, the boys prepared themselves to leave when,

"Where do you three think you're going?" came an ominous voice

Seiya turned to see Hisoka staring at them with folded arms. "Uh, our apartment?"

A gasp came from Mrs. Choi as she appeared beside Hisoka. "Staying at an apartment?"

Yaten wasn't sure what the problem was. "Uh, yes."

Taiki had a sense of foreboding hearing these two ladies speak. A chill ran down his spine. He noticed that Ryan, Sara, and Justin had disappeared without saying anything. He backed up to the door only to come into contact with a body. He turned to see Renjiro.

"My Lady, all is set."

Set? What is set? The three boys were now worried and getting scared.

"Oh, Hisoka, I can't believe this!" cried Mrs. Choi.

Hisoka grinned. "There's no reason to go to the apartment."

Taiki was afraid to ask but did so against better judgment. "And why is that?" he asked, trying not to sound scared.

Mrs. Choi burst into tears. "I thought they knew better! What am I supposed to do, Renjiro and Hisoka? Where have I gone wrong in their training?"

The boys laughed nervously. Sure, she adopted them and felt like they were her own sons, but wasn't she taking this too far?

"Just what is going on?" Yaten asked, unable to handle the atmosphere and seeing Mrs. Choi cry. He could never bear to see his adoptive mother and sister cry and it always pained him if he had been the cause.

"You can't return." was all Hisoka said as she comforted Mrs. Choi.

"Why?" Taiki asked once again.

"Allow me." Renjiro bowed.

One second they were standing scared out of their minds, the next they're horrified as they've been bounded and gagged. Three servants were carrying them, following Renjiro, Hisoka, and a suddenly recovered Mrs. Choi. Before being taken through a hall, the boys briefly saw Justin, Ryan, and Sara upstairs wave down to them with smiles. The three then gave each other high-fives in success of this mission. Downstairs, three pairs of eyes widened as they lost sight of the conniving Choi siblings. This was all planned from the moment they stepped in the mansion!

Somewhere within the mansion but not too far from the family's rooms the group came to a door and opened it. They stepped inside and the boys were dropped in the middle of what appeared as a living room. It was large and well furnished. Connected was a dining room which was situated before the kitchen and living room. The kitchen, nicely furnished and stocked, was to their left. A door was nearby the kitchen was the boys believed was a room. Before them was a door which led outside and large windows were placed to the sides. Right of that on another wall was another bedroom. A small hallway to their right led to another bedroom and a laundry room. Behind them and a little to the left was another bedroom.

Why were they brought here? And why did some of the furniture look oddly familiar?

"So, I wasn't sure which rooms you preferred so I picked and designed the rooms when this mansion was under construction."

The boys stared at Mrs. Choi in utter shock. She had this place built for them!?

"The moment I saw you enter, I had Hisoka discover where you boys were staying and transfer all your belongings to here." Again they stared in disbelief and no wonder some of the furniture looked familiar. "You boys do remember promising me that next time you would live with us, right?"

If they weren't gagged, their intelligent answer would have been "Uh." However they couldn't but Hisoka knew them well. She brought out a paper and held it before them.

"Does this look familiar?"

They read it and saw their signatures at the end. They thought back to their departure. Mrs. Choi was trying not to cry. Mr. Choi was comforting her. Hisoka and Justin were discussing with Taiki what they planned on doing. Sara and Ryan were saying goodbye to Seiya and Yaten. Mrs. Choi was telling them to return any time and she would love for them to live with the family next time. The boys kindly refused to which she refused their refusal. In the end she exploded in tears of sadness and grief. Sara joined in with her mother, saying how cruel they were and how they thought her family wasn't good enough for them. To appease them, they hastily promised and Hisoka had them sign a paper as proof.

"Mmm mmmmph phmm fmmph mmmm phmm?!" they screamed into their gags.

Translation: You planned this since back then?!

"What's that?" Hisoka grinned wickedly as she cupped her ear.

Mrs. Choi nodded. "I do believe they love the place." Her eyes glinted.

The boys shrunk back as they imagined the ladies with eyes glinting and laughing manically.

Mrs. Choi showed them their rooms, untied them, and set an alarm to prevent them from leaving the mansion. Who knew she could be this evil to three innocent, handsome young men? Only her family and those real close to her knew that.

The next morning at the family dinner table Mr. Choi was eating his breakfast. He glanced up to see three exhausted boys to his left. Across from them were his children. His wife and Hisoka had already eaten and left for work. He knew what those two did to mentally and physically exhaust the boys. A very tiny, tiny, tiny part of him pitied them . . . at least he thinks he pities them . . . maybe it was some other emotion . . . he shrugged. Oh well.

"Did you boys sleep well?"

"Yes!" came the immediate response added with mustered energy.

"I don't know about that."

He looked at his younger son who was staring at the trio with doubt.

"You're right, Ryan. They do look rather exhausted. I wonder why?" Sara appeared worried for her adoptive brothers. "What do you think, Justin?"

Justin placed his utensils down and contemplated the matter. Meanwhile, the boys were denying the siblings beliefs, throwing out compliments. Justin glanced at them.

"Well, this would be my only answer."

From nowhere he pulled out a remote. Just like the remote, a large tv screen appeared in the room. Justin hit play on the remote and a video was seen. The boys paled as they saw what was on the screen. On the top left screen was a date and time. This was a recording from last night. A recording of three certain boys attempting escape from the high level security that Mrs. Choi had set throughout the mansion, or rather around the Kou residence.

As the boys were watching themselves, behind them were the Choi family with evil smiles and glinting eyes.

"Father, it seems they didn't like their stay." Ryan's creepy voice scared the living daylights out of the Kou siblings.

"What should be done?" came Sara's fake worried yet sadistic voice.

"I wonder what kind of punishment they should be give?" wondered an interested, contemplative Justin. "They did after all yesterday nearly break the contract they apparently forgotten they signed when they were last here and then last night they attempt escape."

Mr. Choi stood from his seat. His eyes were closed. The evil and apprehensive atmosphere was hung on a thin thread. His decision would change the fates of these three guilty, I mean, innocent boys.

"Taiki, Seiya, Yaten," he called out.

Said boys jumped from their seats and stood stiff. "Yes?"

He smiled at them. An air of grace, mercy, and kindness radiated from him. Sara, Ryan, and Justin became upset; Taiki, Seiya, and Yaten were euphoric. He opened his eyes and magically, lightning struck behind the boys, destroying the happy moment. Everything became dark as Mr. Choi glared at the singers.

"I am putting you under the care Master Soujiro, who will gladly train you in martial arts and sword until you wish you were dead." Soujiro suddenly appeared next to Mr. Choi, grinning in glee. "Renjiro will have you clean this entire mansion until it is sparkling." Renjiro walked toward him and bowed, hiding a smirk. "Professor Weston will drill the entire history of Japan and Korea into your heads until you can spit out the information in your sleep." Professor Weston also appeared and rubbed his hands together in great delight. "No leaving the mansion and no visitors. This punishment begins today and will end in two weeks."

The boys couldn't respond as their blood drained from their bodies. Sara and Ryan were laughing just like their mother had last night. Justin was smirking and snickering.

Just as with Hisoka, the boys had forgotten how frightening this family could be when they wanted to be. And this "disease" had stemmed from none other than the head of the family, Mr. Choi.

It was said that his wife before marriage was an innocent, loving, kind-hearted girl. These traits she still maintained after marriage, but her lover's frightening trait had added itself to her. It was believe Mr. Choi had never passed it down to his children, but all were proven wrong when the twins became 12. Justin was never phased when it was turned toward him and he was immune to it. He adapted and rarely used it for his own uses. No one knew exactly where Hisoka stood with the disease, but she had it bad. As for the residents, well it only seem to be contagious to the higher-ups (e.g. Renjiro: butler, Genji: chef, Professor Weston: Librarian and twin's private teacher, Master Soujiro: martial arts and swordplay master, ect.).

As the three men picked their prey and set off to begin the utter pleasure of torturing, I mean, the utmost painful punishment, Sara and Ryan smiled and waved farewell. Mr. Choi turned toward Justin to praise him.

"Justin, for bringing this forth, you will be given a month's break."

Justin bowed in honor. "Thank you, but I had some help from the twins. They are the ones who figured what might happen and suggested I record the moment."

Mr. Choi rubbed his chin. "Is that so? Then kids, I shall raise your salary and cut in half all your lessons and workload."

Sara and Ryan hugged their father. "You're the best!"

Truly this family was frightening.

For two weeks the world saw nor heard of the Three Lights. Not even the inner scouts, even when they attempted to sneak in. Nothing. They only pleasures allowed to the boys were food, sleep, bath/shower and most important to them, listening to Sara play music. Hearing her play eased away the pain dealt upon their minds and body. All was washed away and relaxed them. If they were lucky, Sara would play upon her most special harp. Playing on that harp was definitely the best for them for everyone would stop what they were doing just to listen. The moment she stopped, life returned to normal and the boys continued to be tortured.

During this punishment was the arrival of three boys returning from their training: Hiro, Kyle, and Tyler. A celebration was held (the Kou's were briefly allowed a break). Information/stories were exchanged. Mr. Choi was tempted to once again torture Hiro for being able to spend time again with his baby daughter, but was held back by the servants.

Two weeks pass. It's morning and the scene is the very same place the punishment began. The same people at the same place, eating the very same food. All around them, every single furniture, floor, wall, ceiling, equipment, plant, and book shone like a brilliant diamond.

Mr. Choi sips his coffee. Sara is eating and working on her music. Hiro watches Sara with a small smile while resuming his role as her guard. Kyle and Tyler jump into Ryan and Justin's conversation hearing the siblings are going to duel against each other then against Master Soujiro. Taiki, Seiya, and Yaten are too exhausted to eat and have nearly fallen asleep at the table.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Mr. Choi asked the boys.

"Yes." came three separate mumbled voices.

"Good. Your punishment is finished." He finishes his coffee and goes off to work.

Ryan and Justin go behind them and congratulate them on surviving. Kyle laughs at them while Tyler bestows his pities upon them. The boys only grunt.

"Hey, the three of us had to do the same thing in the past," Ryan commented. "Of course, not as a punishment," he added.

Justin nodded. "Be grateful it wasn't the same punishment as Ryan and Sara had when they angered both parents."

Ryan and Sara stilled and shivered at the memory they always tried to keep forgotten. The boys had enough energy to notice.

"And what was that?" Yaten muttered.

"Everything you did but in a week and topped with more lessons besides history, more cleaning, and helped alongside with caring for the businesses." The boys stared wide eyed at the twins. Did they even want to know what the twins did do deserve a worse punishment? Best remain in the dark. Justin continued on. "Afterwards, Ryan was out of commission for a good week and a half. Sara took an entire month to recuperate."

"We definitely learned our lesson," Sara said with a heavy sigh. "I'm just grateful that Hiro was there to help me recover that entire month, though I barely remember half of it." She smiled at Hiro.

Hiro gently smiled back. It had been hard for him to watch her being punished in such a way, but he could do nothing. When he watched her collapse in exhaustion only to become sick, he desperately wanted to lash out at Mr. Choi, but couldn't when he saw pride and worry shine in the man's eyes. He later learned most of Mr. Choi's punishments were delivered with a two fold purpose: of course to punish, but also to help the person grow and endure whether physical or mental, learning as the punishment was carried out. Sara had indeed grown from that experience and becoming more lovely in his eyes.

A cough brought both Sara and Hiro back to reality. Everyone was staring at them, except Mr. Choi who was shooting lasers at Hiro. Hiro chose to again challenge Mr. Choi by sending the infamous dark glare known within his family line, which he mastered during his training. A deadly silence hung in the air. Those in the room sensed it and watched in worry or interest.

Sara felt as if she were almost standing between them and couldn't stand it. Seriously, how many times was her father going to challenge Hiro? She lost track long ago.

The boys enjoyed watching every time this happened. Somehow this was far more interesting than actually dueling with words or weapons. A battle between father and potential son-in-law. Even Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten gathered energy to watch this. They knew about the love interest Sara and Hiro had.

Neither men wavered in their attacks. So far it was even. Sara rubbed her head in frustration. If this didn't stop soon she was going to explode! Couldn't they call peace or something!? Men with their ego and pride! Someone was going to have to put them in their place real soon if neither weren't willing to submit! Her father couldn't keep her with him forever and let her move on with life! A life she would very much like to spend with Hiro whenever he got the guts to propose! How long have they even been going out now? She looked down at her work. The score had completely diverted from its original course, becoming a song filled with her current negative emotions. Wh-What!? Patience broke and she heard something snap . . . her favorite pencil . . . That's it!

"Would you two stop this at once!" She demanded as she stood, slamming both hands down. Now she had everyone's attention. "I have had enough of this! Father, how many times do you intend on challenging Hiro? He has been nothing but a perfect gentleman toward me! Why won't you peacefully let us be together!? I love him with all my heart and wish to be with him forever! It makes me upset to see you constantly challenge him whenever you see us together! You're going to have to let me go eventually, Father and I'd rather it be on good terms! I love him! I really do and I don't want to ever let him go!"

"She finally admitted it," whispered Ryan with a smile.

"About time," joined in Kyle.

"Never imagined she'd admit it in this way," commented Taiki.

Seiya whistled before exclaiming, "Wow!"

"Wonder what's going through Hiro's mind?" Yaten asked.

Justin leaned back in his seat with closed eyes and a smile. Tyler watched Hiro with a knowing smile. Behind Hiro's usual stoic face, Hiro was drawing a blank as her words were being processed. Mr. Choi stared at his daughter long before sighing with a weary smile.

"Sara, you love him that much?"

She beat down the blush arising, realizing she finally admitted her feelings. "I do, Daddy."

He arose and strode toward his daughter, enveloping her in a hug. "I'm glad, sweetheart, that you finally admitted your feelings toward him. Sorry for my actions but I was wanting to hear it for myself how much you loved that man before giving my full permission."

"Permission?"

He nodded and looked at a recovered Hiro. "Hiro, you have my permission to continue dating my little Sunshine and to buy her a ring whenever you want."

Sara gasped. "Really!?" Her father smiled at her. "Oh, thank you!" She hugged him with all she had.

Hiro stood and bowed. "Thank you, sir."

"So when are you going to buy the ring?" Seiya went to wrap an arm around the man's shoulder. "Already have one picked out?"

"He's been searching half the time we were training," butted in Tyler with that same knowing smile. Hiro glared at him.

"So he hasn't bought one yet?" asked Justin.

"Nope," was Kyle's response. "Still searching for the perfect one."

"You-You don't have to rush, Hiro." Sara was profusely blushing. "And-And it doesn't matter what kind of ring it is. Just as long as I know you love me and we can be together is fine with me." She looked away in shyness.

Hiro's expression became gentle, "Sara." Hearing her name from his lips caused her to gaze into his eyes. "I know I have said it before but it feels like forever since I have spoken it. I love you, Sara, my Shining Light."

His words brought tears to her eyes. "It does feel like forever." She smiled.

He wiped away her tears. Their faces slowly inched toward each other until . . .

"Don't push your luck boy." Mr. Choi pulled his precious daughter away and stepped between them. "I haven't given you permission to kiss her on the lips. That won't be until the wedding."

Sara became red and joining her was the ever, unemotional, silent Hiro. All the other males laughed.

Seiya stared at the couple. This was a joyous day.

"Serena, I wonder if you're happy."


	14. Chapter 14

Authors note: sorry for the long wait! been busy with another of my stories. will try post at least once a week. if don't then feel free to bug me until i do.

short but something. Thanks for reading! Please comment!

* * *

Well during those two gruesome weeks, the girls wondered what was up with the Threelights as nothing had been seen or heard of them since their arrival. They visited the Choi residence but received negative results. Sara and Ryan didn't clue them in either as to the location of the boys (nor about the arrival of Hiro, Kyle, and Tyler. Nope. Silent as the grave.). Mina, however, followed her nose . . . er, instincts to locate three hot and famous singing stars, which led them to sneaking a few times onto Choi residence. Each attempt was a failure.

Two weeks ended and the sun shone brightly upon three men as they ran into freedom's arms. It just so happened they ended up crashing into several girls making one last attempt to rescue the guys.

"Waaaaa!"

Groans emitted from the group. The Choi silbings and three friends gave them a sad chuckle.

"Hey," was Yaten's weak greeting.

"So glad to see you all!" Seiya was so happy he was crying. Freedom was so sweet!

Rei and Mina pushed the entire group off of them.

"Why do you three look worn out and happy to see us?" Rei interrogated them.

"Being punished for breaking a contract with them." Taiki leaned against the gate in exhaustion. Every muscle cried in pain and his head felt like it was going to explode. Never again was he going to make this mistake! Happy Choi family makes a stress free, relaxed, happy Taiki.

"Punished?" That got all the girls puzzled.

"Trust me, you don't want to know and above all, don't get on their bad side," warned the Kou siblings in a whisper.

The girls looked at the Choi siblings who were smiling at them. Picture of pure innocence. The girls didn't believe the boys.

Serena greeted Sara with a hug.

"Who are these three guys with you? Oh, wait!" A devious grin appeared as she remembered that Sara and Ryan's friends were supposed to come beginning of summer. She nudged Sara. "So that's Hiro, your boyfriend, right?"

Hiro and Sara blushed but didn't deny the fact.

"Yes." was Sara's answer.

All the girls squealed in delight, coming closer to check out Hiro and the other two guys. Sara definitely knew how to pick a guy. Hiro was far hotter in person than picture! And the other two were just as hot!

Tyler had fair skin, blond hair neatly combed back with few bangs jutting out, those light blue eyes that every girl wanted to be soaked in by. His apparel was of colors of the woods he loves to journey in: green shirt, brown pants and shoes.

Kyle's brown hair was a little on the wild side as he hated taming it like Tyler, plus he enjoyed the feel of wind rushing through it. He had tanned skin from working outside a lot and was more muscular than Tyler due to being a mechanic. He had black eyes. White shirt and jean pants that partly covered his gray and white nike shoes.

"So you must be Tyler," Mina appeared by his side with stars in her eyes. "Tell me all about England! It must be fabulous living there!"

"I've read about the plants in England that are used for medicinal purposes," Ami stated. "It was fascinating to read about them and the ways your people used all sorts of plants for different things."

"I'm more interested in their fighting styles!" Lita proclaimed.

"I heard the English are very romantic!" Raye clasped her hands together and had that romantic gaze on her face.

Tyler was smiling nervously while gently warding the girls off. Taiki and Yaten were vainly hiding their jealousy. Sara and Ryan were laughing at their friend. Justin laid a hand on Kyle's shoulder who was feeling forgotten until . . .

"I love American food!" Serena burt out.

Everyone stared at Serena in silence. Kyle hung his head in despair.

"Is that all we're famous for? Food?"


End file.
